


Производственный роман

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Если бы про Хиджикату написали книгу, то получился бы не экшен и не эпос, а производственный роман.





	Производственный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



Хиджикату Тоширо называли демоном, но если бы кто-то вздумал написать книгу о его жизни, то получился бы не экшен и не эпос, а нудный производственный роман, заполненный скучной рутиной.  
День Хиджикаты, как и всегда, начался в двадцать пять минут шестого, за пять минут до общей побудки. Как только пронзительная трель прогнала остатки сна, Хиджиката выпростал руку из-под одеяла, привычно нащупал будильник и выключил его. Потом открыл глаза и уставился в темнеющий над головой потолок. Потом нахмурился.   
Было холодно.  
Перед сном он оставил сёдзи приоткрытыми, и за ночь комната выстыла настолько, что могла служить филиалом морга. Холодный воздух пробрался даже под одеяло, и у Хиджикаты зуб на зуб не попадал. Повернув голову, он увидел, что в проёме сёдзи всё затянуто сияющей белизной, это могло значить только одно: выпал снег, первый в этом году.  
Первый снег – это всегда событие. Причудливые узоры на окнах, пар изо рта. Смеющиеся румяные девушки, игра в снежки. Скрипящий под ногами белоснежный наст, девственная чистота вокруг. Предчувствие Рождества.  
– Дерьмо, – высказался Хиджиката.  
Для него снег и резкое похолодание означали только одно: проблемы. Распорядиться об отоплении казарм и проверке патрульных машин, заказать зимнюю форму… – куча бессмысленной бумажной работы, которую он от души ненавидел. Чёртовы снабженцы бились за каждую пуговицу, как за последнюю чашку риса, запрос, который он отправил в ноябре, был отклонён в связи с тёплой погодой, и теперь весь отряд оказался не готов к зиме. Это в декабре-то. Дерьмо.  
Сигнал побудки разрезал сонную тишину казарм, и тут же захлопали двери, застучали по полу ноги – для Шинсенгуми начался новый день.   
Хиджиката сел, ёжась от холода. Возникла неуверенная мысль, что можно бы воспользоваться служебным положением и остаться в постели, пропустив построение. Хиджиката задавил её на корню и решительно отбросил одеяло.

Построение проходило вяло: рядовые дрожали, стучали зубами и притоптывали, чтобы согреться. Боевой дух стремился к нулю вслед за столбиком термометра. Стоило бы призвать их к порядку, но Хиджиката сам дрожал, притоптывал и прятал пальцы в рукава. Он не стал надевать перчатки и шарф, чтобы не демонстрировать офицерские привилегии, и позволил себе только сигарету. Порция никотина худо-бедно примиряла с действительностью.   
– Хиджиката-сан, доброе утро.  
Сого обмотался шарфом по самые уши и нацепил тёплые варежки – дрожащие от холода бойцы из первого отряда, должно быть, мечтали придушить его. Хиджиката мысленно пожелал им удачи.  
– Разве оно доброе?   
– Первый снег, все радуются первому снегу.   
– Мне слишком холодно, чтобы радоваться.  
– Я знаю пару способов согреться.  
– Нет.  
– Невинные зимние игры, только и всего. Можно сделать снежного ангела, слепить снеговика.  
– Сказал «нет», значит, нет.  
– Не умеете играть? Так это просто, я вас научу. Сначала надо подставить жертве подножку и опрокинуть в сугроб, потом, пока она не опомнилась, быстро закатать в снег, и получится замечательный Хиджиката-снеговик.  
– Ты сказал «Хиджиката» и «жертва» в одном предложении.  
Засранец заморгал с невинным видом:  
– А что не так?  
– Напомни, как называется жанр, когда героя преследует двинутый маньяк-убийца.  
– Триллер?  
– Точно. Производственный триллер.  
– Вы переохладились, Хиджиката-сан? У вас начал отмирать мозг? Если отрубить голову, процесс остановится?  
– Спорим, из нас двоих ты умрёшь первым.  
– Почему это?   
Хиджиката несильно стукнул его по темечку.  
– Потому что в своих дурацких варежках не сможешь выхватить меч в нужный момент. Сними их.  
– Не найдётся таких тупых террористов, чтобы нападать в день первого снега. Уверен, они все сладко спят в своих кроватках.   
– Да плевать. Варежки не по уставу, снимай.  
Сого спрятал руки за спину.  
– Ни за что! Это ваша вина, в конце концов, вы должны обеспечить нас тёплой формой.  
– Я похож на завхоза?!  
– Доброе утро!   
Кондо-сан, даже более жизнерадостный, чем обычно, спрыгнул с энгава и направился к ним, разминаясь на ходу.   
– Замечательный денёк сегодня!  
– Вы это серьёзно?  
– Так первый снег же! – он подмигнул. – Девушки в меховых наушниках, снежинки в волосах любимой, селфи на фоне снеговика, а потом уютные посиделки под котацу.  
Хиджиката и Сого мрачно переглянулись:  
– Он серьёзно.  
– Мы на работе, – тактично напомнил Хиджиката.  
– И у вас нет девушки, – добавил бестактный Сого.  
Кондо-сан не обиделся:  
– Зато у меня есть вы! – он широко раскинул руки: – Давайте сделаем селфи на фоне снега.  
Хиджиката увернулся от его объятий.  
– Без меня. И в нерабочее время. Так, все вернулись в строй и…  
– Утречка-а-а…  
У Хиджикаты от одного этого сонного, тянущего гласные голоса бровь задёргалась.  
– Йо, Гин-сан! – весело откликнулся Кондо-сан. – Ну хоть ты рад первому снегу?  
– Ага, – Гинтоки душераздирающе зевнул. – Порадуюсь, как только проснусь.  
– Ты… – сквозь зубы процедил Хиджиката, – ты, мать твою, почему…  
Он обвёл Гинтоки взглядом, не зная, с чего начать: с нечёсаных кудрей, заспанной рожи или с одеяла, в которое тот закутался, как в плащ.  
– Ты почему опоздал?   
Гинтоки захлопал глазами.  
– И тебе доброго утра, Хиджиката-кун.  
– В гробу я видал твою вежливость. Какого хрена ты не в форме?  
Гинтоки ещё раз зевнул – Хиджиката не сомневался, что он сделал это намеренно – и привалился к столбику энгава.  
– Ты сам дал мне выходной. Забыл?  
Чёрт. Хиджиката правда забыл, зато теперь вспомнил всё, что случилось вчера, и настроение, без того хреновое, окончательно испортилось.  
– Точно, – Кондо-сан хлопнул себя по лбу, – тебя же ранили. Не стоило вставать в такую рань, поспал бы, отдохнул.  
– Проснулся рано по привычке.  
– Интересно, откуда у тебя такая привычка, если ты всегда спишь до полудня? – не удержался Хиджиката.  
– Гин-сан, – перебил Кондо-сан, – мы хотим сделать селфи в честь первого снега.  
– Не хотим. Я уже сказал – во внерабочее время и без меня, – Хиджиката развернулся к отряду и нахмурился: – Вы там заснули от холода? Быстро выровняли строй!  
То, что случилось потом, было ничем иным как сговором. Они, наверное, репетировали заранее, уж очень слаженно всё получилось: Кондо-сан обхватил Хиджикату за плечи и дёрнул на себя, Сого перебросил телефон Гинтоки, а тот ловко поймал и раскрыл на лету.  
– Что? Какого?..  
– Ну же, Тоши, – Кондо-сан улыбнулся так широко, что от его глаз разбежались лучи морщинок, – сфотографируйся с нами.  
Когда он так смотрел, спорить с ним было совершенно невозможно.  
– Готовы? – Гинтоки нацелил на них глазок фотокамеры.  
– Сейчас! – Кондо-сан притянул Хиджикату и Сого к себе. – Скажите «сыыыр».  
– Тофу.  
– Нет, другой сыр, который «чиииз».  
– Оставьте это. Хиджиката-сан всё равно не знает английского.  
– Как будто ты знаешь.  
Сого показал язык, Хиджиката попытался его пнуть, и тут Гинтоки объявил:  
– Снято!  
Он посмотрел сделанный снимок и заулыбался.  
– Отлично получилось, я тоже так хочу. Подержите кто-нибудь Хиджикату-куна для меня.  
– Я тебе не обезьяна!  
Хиджиката с презрением оглядел эту кучку предателей.   
– Всем вернуться в строй, кроме Кондо-сана. А ты, – он ткнул пальцем в Гинтоки, – либо проваливай, либо сними эту тряпку, ты понижаешь боевой дух отряда своим видом.   
– Заместитель командующего, – начал Ямазаки.  
– Не сейчас.  
Гинтоки вцепился в одеяло, как в свою последнюю защиту.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я простудился и умер? Это твоя вина, в конце концов, что у нас нет тёплой формы, и что зарплата у нас маленькая.  
– В инфляции тоже я виноват?! – Хиджиката выплюнул сигарету. – Если уж на то пошло, то во всём виноват только ты один.  
Редкий случай, ему удалось застать Гинтоки врасплох.  
– Я?  
– Конечно. Не ты ли расхваливал Кецуно Ану и утверждал, что она никогда не ошибается? Вчера твоя любимая Кецуно обещала неделю тёплой и солнечной погоды, а сегодня пошёл снег. Что скажешь на это?  
– Она не виновата! Это злые оммъёджи из враждебного клана насылают плохую погоду, чтобы испортить ей репутацию.  
– Ну и бред ты несёшь.  
Но Гинтоки уже пришёл в себя.  
– Как это жестоко – обвинять бедную Кецуно Ану. Теперь я понял, почему тебе не холодно, Хиджиката-кун, тебя греет твоя злость, да?  
– Заместитель командующего…  
Гинтоки закатил глаза и продолжил унылым бесящим тоном:  
– Может, тебе надо взять отпуск, спустить пар? Сегодня бросился на Кецуно Ану, а завтра накинешься на сёгуна?  
– Ты достал.  
– А?  
– Достал! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Он схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и запустил в Гинтоки. Для морального духа бойцов это было не очень хорошо, зато Хиджиката наконец-то согрелся. 

Дверь с шумом отодвинулась. Хиджиката не поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто там – входить к нему без стука могли только три человека.  
– Ты отправил Ямазаки в лазарет?  
– Нет, – радостно возразил Гинтоки, – это ты отправил его в лазарет. Бедный Джимми-кун, такой бледный, весь в синяках, он мог только стонать: «За что? За что?».  
Он изобразил тоненький умирающий голосок. Хиджиката поморщился:  
– Раз так заботишься о нём, мог бы не уклоняться.   
Гинтоки его проигнорировал.  
– Ты слышал про контроль гнева, Хиджиката-кун? Надо что-то делать с твоим темпераментом.  
– Я сейчас что-то сделаю с твоей пустой башкой.  
Но Гинтоки уже надоела эта тема – вместо ответа он аккуратно задвинул дверь и прошёл в комнату, волоча за собой одеяло.  
– Какого чёрта ты продолжаешь ходить в этой штуке?  
Хиджиката распорядился насчёт отопления сразу после побудки, и сейчас в казармах царила чуть ли не тропическая жара – он снял сначала камзол, потом жилет и подумывал развязать шейный платок.  
Гинтоки обнял одеяло как лучшего друга.  
– Это моя зона комфорта!  
– У тебя повсюду зона комфорта, ты просто средоточие лени и бесполезности. От кошек, которых прикармливают на кухне, и то больше толку – они хотя бы мурлычут.  
– Я тоже могу мурлыкать, – оживился Гинтоки. – Если меня почешут за ушком.  
Он обошёл стол и привалился к Хиджикате, пристроив подбородок на плечо.  
– Что делаешь?  
– Работаю! Вали отсюда.  
На Гинтоки окрики никогда не действовали: он не только не послушался, но и прижался теснее, обняв за пояс.  
– Ого, сколько цифр. Ты стал бухгалтером?  
Хиджиката потёр переносицу, выпрямился, повёл плечами – Гинтоки так и висел на спине, тёплый и тяжёлый. Не сказать, чтобы это было неприятно, да и передышка в работе не помешала бы.  
– Это официальный запрос на поставку зимней формы, – он показал сигаретой в экран ноутбука. – А это, – он ткнул пальцем в раскрытый блокнот с рядами чисел, – цифровые коды полицейских подразделений. У нас десять отрядов, плюс разведчики, плюс офицеры, итого двенадцать позиций. А теперь самое интересное: возможность копирования не предусмотрена, и я должен вводить все коды вручную. Знал бы, какой умник клепал эту программу, ноги бы оторвал и к плечам приставил.  
– Как интересно, – зевнул Гинтоки.  
Идиот всё прослушал. Стоило бы рассердиться, но щекотка дыхания на шее умиротворяла.   
– Вообще-то, это важно. Если ошибусь в паре цифр, нам пришлют форму Мимаваригуми.  
– Это хорошо, тебе идёт белое.  
Хиджиката пихнул его ладонью в лоб, но Гинтоки легко отшатнулся и привалился к другому плечу.  
– А нам могут прислать сейлор-фуку?  
– Нет!  
– Жалко. Тебе бы пошло.  
Хиджиката двинул ему локтем, Гинтоки согнулся пополам и начал причитать умирающим голосом, но тут зазвонил телефон, и пришлось прерваться. Звонил секретарь Мацудайры – Старик хотел видеть их с Кондо-саном сегодня в час дня. Хиджиката коротко ответил, что будет вовремя, дал отбой и задумался. Что случилось? Мацудайра любил нагрянуть в штаб без предупреждения, а к себе вызывал только в исключительных случаях.  
– Значит, тебе понравилось фото.  
Хиджиката непонимающе взглянул на Гинтоки, потом перевёл взгляд на экран телефона.  
– Сого прислал после построения.  
– Мне тоже, но я не догадался поставить на заставку.   
– Тебе это кажется смешным?  
– Нет… совсем нет.  
На фотографии Кондо-сан улыбался во весь рот, как умел только он. Сого, которого он держал за плечи, с невозмутимым видом показывал знак «виктори», а Хиджиката, которого он держал за шею, недовольно хмурился. Фото получилось чётким и ярким, живым и каким-то по-настоящему зимним – удалить его не поднималась рука.  
– Кондо-сан тут хорошо вышел, – неловко сказал Хиджиката.  
– Ага.   
Они сидели и молча смотрели на фото, думая каждый о своём, а может быть, об одном и том же. Потом Хиджиката спохватился:  
– Хватит маяться дурью. У меня ещё прорва дел, так что выметайся.   
Гинтоки послушно убрал руки и встал, но только за тем, чтобы взять одеяло и подтащить поближе.  
– Ты здесь поспать решил?  
– Ой, не обращай на меня внимания, Хиджиката-кун, я не помешаю.  
С этим, он вытянулся поверх одеяла, пристроив голову точно Хиджикате на колени.   
– Ты мешаешь.  
– Ну представь, что это кот. Урчащий комок счастья и тепла, можешь погладить, чтобы снять стресс – только аккуратно.  
– Вздумаешь урчать, отправлю навещать Ямазаки.  
Волосы Гинтоки и правда чем-то напоминали кошачью шерсть – такие же густые и мягкие… Хиджиката потряс головой, чтобы справиться с временным помутнением рассудка и попытался спихнуть этого кота-мутанта с колен.  
– Вон отсюда! Брысь!  
В дверь поскреблись.  
– Заместитель командующего? – Ичимура заглянул в комнату.   
Он запнулся, и до Хиджикаты дошло, как всё выглядит со стороны: какой-то мужик растянулся рядом с ним, головой где-то в области его паха, а сам он активно двигает руками под столом.  
– Это Гинтоки, – В доказательство Хиджиката схватил его за волосы и поднял, – видишь?  
– А, Саката-сан, – просветлел Ичимура. – Как себя чувствуете?  
– Разве не видно?! С меня сейчас скальп снимут! Ай, больно!  
– Заместитель командующего, я сделал вам кофе.  
– Спасибо, – Хиджиката уронил Гинтоки на пол и освободил место на столе, чтобы было, куда поставить кружку. – Ичимура, сделай одолжение: найди Яма… а, нет, найди Шимаду и скажи, чтобы зашёл ко мне через час.  
– Будет сделано.  
– И принеси мне чай, – вставил Гинтоки.  
– Не слушай его, он тебе не начальство.  
– И что-нибудь сладкое.  
– Хорошо.  
– Эй!   
Ичимура, улыбнувшись им с некоторой, как показалось Хиджикате, снисходительностью, ушёл. Гинтоки тем временем возился с одеялом.  
– Ну что ты там копошишься? – даже сам Хиджиката различил в своём голосе нотки поражения. – Иди спать к себе в комнату, как всегда делаешь в рабочее время.  
– Нет-нет, ты не понимаешь, – Гинтоки значительно поднял палец. – Спать хочется только, когда нужно работать, а в выходной я всегда бодр и свеж. Сейчас, например, я хочу читать.  
– «Джамп»…  
– Запрещён на территории казарм. Я дорожу каждым пунктом нашего Устава больше жизни, ты же знаешь.  
Хиджиката скептически хмыкнул, но Гинтоки устроился в своём коконе из одеяла, раскрыл какой-то журнал и действительно погрузился в чтение. Если он будет сидеть тихо и если это не «Джамп»…  
– Могу почитать вслух.  
– Не надо!  
Гинтоки снова примолк, в этот раз надолго, и комната погрузилась в тишину, прерываемую щёлканьем клавиш и редким перелистыванием страниц. В казармах тоже было тихо: слышались отдалённые голоса, топот быстрых шагов и скрип дверей – привычные повседневные звуки. Хиджиката ненавидел возню с бумажками, но вот такие спокойные тихие часы, пожалуй, любил. Работа двигалась быстро: он отправил запрос на форму и занялся расписанием дежурств, потом обсудил с Шимадой задание для инспекторов на ближайшие дни и уже пододвинул к себе высокую стопку отчётов, когда Гинтоки подал голос.  
– Почему злодеев всегда побеждают? Это уныло.  
– Потому что они злодеи, – рассеянно отозвался Хиджиката.  
– Но сам посуди, их больше, они сильные, вооружены до зубов, так почему она всегда их уделывает, хотя из оружия у нее только сиськи.  
– Полегче про Эльзу-сан, она одна из сильнейших персонажей. Некоторые говорят, что Нацу круче, но это чушь.  
– Я не читаю «Шонен Мэгэдзин».  
«Но кто такая Эльза-сан ты знаешь», подумал Хиджиката с превосходством.  
– Тогда что ты читаешь?  
– «Космические приключения Санди-чан».  
– Что?  
Гинтоки помахал журналом с яркой обложкой.  
– Санди-чан путешествует по другим планетам, чтобы нести отсталым аманто свет просвещения и феминизма. Каждый раз это заканчивается тем, что её пытаются изнасиловать, но она всегда всех побеждает. Как это возможно? У неё нет суперспособностей, нет оружия, но она влёгкую обламывает все лапы, щупальца и педипальпы, которые тянутся к её трусикам. Уже третья глава, а секса до сих пор не было! О чём только думает автор, я буду жаловаться в редакцию!  
– Ты… ты что, читаешь «Игривого Самурая» у меня в кабинете?  
– Ну да, «Джамп» же под запретом.  
Хиджикате захотелось приложиться головой о стол, а потом – приложить Гинтоки обо что-нибудь. Этот извращенец читал порно-журнал с голыми бабами на обложке! Теперь понятно, почему у Ичимуры и Шимады был такой странный вид!  
– Пошёл вон отсюда, – прошипел Хиджиката. – Сто кругов вокруг плаца, и чтобы раньше отбоя не возвращался!  
– Хей, Хиджиката-кун, ты не можешь мне приказывать. Субординация и всё такое.   
– Хорошо, что ты напомнил. Ты мне не подчиняешься, значит, и выходной я тебе дать не могу, а у Кондо-сана я приказ ещё не подписывал.  
Гинтоки резко сел.  
– Это нечестно!  
Впервые за весь день Хиджиката посмотрел ему в лицо. Увидел повязку, белеющую сквозь спутанные кудри, бинты в запахе юкаты, пластырь на щеке. И запёкшуюся в уголке рта кровь тоже увидел.  
– Это после того, как я, не щадя себя, сражался с целой оравой Джои, – причитал Гинтоки. – Рисковал жизнью и здоровьем ради сёгуна и Шинсенгуми, и это твоя благодарность?  
Зря он завёл этот разговор: за привычной будничной рутиной Хиджиката почти забыл, как зол на него, а теперь вспомнил.  
– Заткнись.  
Гинтоки заткнулся. Ну ещё бы – он притащился сюда не чтобы журнал почитать. Он пытался помириться, ластился и подлизывался, как кошак, разбивший хозяйскую вазу. И если он верил, что этого достаточно, значит, так ничего и не понял.   
– Убирайся, – Хиджиката отвернулся к ноутбуку. – Ты мешаешь.   
– Мы могли бы поговорить, – тихо сказал Гинтоки.  
– Я работаю, и моё время дорого.  
«И ты того не стоишь» – Хиджиката не сказал это, но Гинтоки дураком не был и намёк понял. Он молча скатал своё одеяло и подошёл к двери, постоял там немного, словно ожидал, что его окликнут, и наконец вышел, тихо задвинув створку.  
Хиджиката напряжённо смотрел в мерцающий экран, пока не затих звук шагов, тогда он выдохнул и подгрёб к себе сигареты. Надо было покурить.

***

_девять лет назад_

Всё началось с того, что Сого пропал. Хиджиката считал, что мелкий паршивец просто прогуливает тренировку, но Мицуба беспокоилась.  
– Вы же знаете про недавнее сражение. Говорят, выживших Джои видели неподалёку, вдруг Со-кун на них наткнётся. Я переживаю.  
Хиджиката не собирался переживать за каких-то там Джои, но спорить с Мицубой было выше его сил. И не только его: Кондо-сан отменил тренировку, и ученики разошлись по деревне и окрестностям. Весь день к чёрту из-за одного избалованного пацана.  
«Уши надеру», думал Хиджиката, пока шёл через лес. Этой неприметной узкой тропинкой они обычно ходили купаться – Сого в лес одного никогда не отпускали.  
– Сэмпай! – крикнул Хиджиката на пробу.  
На прошлой неделе правительственные войска наголову разбили Джои, и случилось это не так уж далеко от Буши. Говорили, что после такого разгрома Джои уже не оправятся, что они потеряли своих генералов и из армии повстанцев превратились в разрозненные отряды грабителей. Говорили, что они уже нападали на одиноких путников и маленькие деревни.   
Ещё говорили, что у них алые глаза, рога на голове, и что они выдыхают пламя, поэтому Хиджиката не слишком-то доверял слухам. Мицуба зря волновалась: никакие Джои до Буши добраться не могли, их бы переловили раньше.  
Листва шуршала над головой, чирикали птицы, пятна света прыгали по тропинке. Неудивительно, что Сого сбежал – погода была слишком хороша, чтобы махать синаями в додзё.   
Тропа убегала вниз, к реке. Хиджиката приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу и оглядел берег – никого.   
– Сэмпай!  
В кустах как будто зашуршало. Хиджиката вытащил боккен из-за пояса и осторожно в них потыкал – тугие ветки были изломаны и согнуты, как если бы сквозь них ломилось животное или человек.  
– Ну и о чём ты думаешь? – ласково спросил Хиджиката. – Твоя сестра волнуется, Кондо-сан – тоже, а ты чем занят? Лучше выбирайся сам, а то не поздоровится.  
Тишина.   
Хиджиката поколебался – гадёныш мог устроить ловушку, с него бы сталось и волчью яму выкопать… С другой стороны, он мог подвернуть ногу, упасть с дерева и сломать руку, наткнуться на кабана… Хиджиката тихо выругался себе под нос и полез через кустарник.  
Колючие ветки тут же вцепились в юкату, как стая извращенцев, пришлось подобрать полы, заткнуть за пояс и пробираться дальше. Хиджиката пригнулся под свисающими ветками, повёл боккеном из стороны в сторону, но ловушек не обнаружил и шагнул дальше… И оказался на небольшой скрытой от глаз полянке.  
– Сэмпай… – он оборвал сам себя.   
На полянке кто-то был. Не Сого. Кто-то лежал под деревом – с этого ракурса Хиджиката видел вытянутые ноги, явно принадлежавшие взрослому мужчине.  
– Эй.  
Тишина в ответ. Перехватив боккен поудобнее, Хиджиката обогнул дерево.  
Человек устроился в тени, привалившись к стволу, его голова свесилась на грудь, так что видны были только грязно-серые волосы. Спал он, потерял сознание или был мёртв? Дерево колыхалось, пятна света и тени скользили по скрючившейся фигуре, создавая видимость движения, не понять было, дышит человек или нет.  
Зато Хиджиката без труда понял, с кем имеет дело. Одежда, такая же серая, как и волосы, вся в бурых пятнах, кожаные наручи и нагрудник – это был один из Джои.   
Хиджиката поколебался, потом подошёл ближе.  
– Эй, ты меня слы…  
Он успел отшатнуться каким-то чудом. Свет резанул по глазам, яркий блик ослепил на мгновение, лицо обдало потоком воздуха. Хиджиката моргнул.  
Джои выпрямился, одной рукой опираясь о землю, а второй направляя на него меч, настоящий боевой меч, яростно сияющий на солнце. Хиджиката посмотрел на остриё – если бы не скорость реакции, оно вошло бы ему в грудь, а так лишь слегка зацепило одежду – потом дальше, вдоль клинка, на цубу и на пальцы Джои, сомкнувшиеся вокруг рукояти. Они были перепачканы в свежей крови, яркой и алой. Зажимал рану… кровь всё ещё течёт… как он только жив до сих пор?  
– Я не враг, – сказал Хиджиката спокойно и негромко. – Я хочу помочь.  
Джои прищурился. Глаза у него были точно как в деревенских страшилках, алые.  
– Помочь?.. – повторил он хрипло. – Помоги своей семье и дуй отсюда.  
– Что ты…  
Но Джои уже не слышал. Он уронил руку вместе с мечом и бессильно откинулся на дерево. Нечеловеческие глаза закрылись, голова свесилась на грудь – его силы иссякли.  
Хиджиката не знал, что делать. Стоило бы последовать совету и уйти, предоставив Джои его судьбе – с такими ранами тот не протянул бы долго. Ещё можно было добить его, подарив лёгкую смерть. В прежние времена он так бы и поступил.  
В памяти всплыло лицо Кондо-сана, его широкая улыбка и тёплый взгляд. Если бы Кондо-сан так рассуждал, если бы в тот вечер прошёл мимо, не желая связываться, одним глупым барагаки стало бы меньше.  
Хиджиката выругался и сунул боккен за пояс. Прежние времена и он прежний остались в прошлом.  
– Считай, что сегодня родился во второй раз, – сказал он Джои и закинул его руку себе на плечо.

Джои провалялся в отключке три дня, и они все – Кондо-сан, Хиджиката, Мицуба – дежурили у его постели по очереди, меняли повязки, пытались сбить температуру. На Джои живого места не было: синяки и ушибы, порезы, поверхностные и глубокие, покрывали его с ног до головы.   
– Это ужасно, – Мицуба прижала ладонь ко рту, – что стряслось с этим человеком?  
Она смертельно побледнела. Хиджиката подумал, что нужно поддержать её, но пока собирался с духом, Кондо-сан подошёл и приобнял Мицубу за плечи.  
Джои бредил, метался, бормотал что-то бессвязное, иногда звал кого-то. Имена каждый раз были новые, Хиджиката не вслушивался – всё равно эти люди погибли. На спине у Джои тоже имелись раны, значит, в бою его никто не прикрывал.   
Хиджиката знал, каково это драться одному против всех, а этот парень не только сражался, но и выжил – такое заочно внушало уважение. Внушало… до тех пор, пока Джои не очнулся.  
Это случилось на четвёртый день, как раз была очередь Хиджикаты менять повязки.   
Он вошёл в полутёмную комнату, поставил рядом с футоном таз с тёплой водой, потянулся, чтобы откинуть одеяло и – его схватили за руку. Горячие пальцы сомкнулись на запястье. Хиджиката удивлённо перевёл взгляд на Джои и невольно вздрогнул – алые глаза смотрели прямо на него.   
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Хиджиката тихо и отчётливо, – никто тут не желает тебе зла.   
Хватка была слабой, он легко мог вывернуться, но не двигался, чтобы не пугать раненого. Тот моргнул несколько раз, Хиджиката видел, как плавающий взгляд проясняется и сосредотачивается на его лице. Бесцветные сухие губы шевельнулись.  
– Ух ты, – просипел Джои. – Синеглазая медсестричка. Я умер и попал в Рай?  
Хиджиката резко выдернул руку.  
– Издеваешься?!  
Джои скривился.  
– Медбрат? Значит, я в Аду.  
Хиджиката не ударил его, только потому что не имел привычки бить раненых.

Джои звали Гинтоки, но Хиджиката про себя называл его «ушлёпком». Тот поправлялся просто на глазах – выносливости, здоровья и везения ему было не занимать. Уже на следующий день Гинтоки мог сидеть на футоне и взахлёб пил приготовленный Мицубой бульон. Как и ожидалось, он был не из тех, кто легко сдаётся – перед врагами или перед смертью.  
Хиджиката к нему больше не заходил и думал, что нескоро его увидит, но через два дня ушлёпок явился в общую комнату во время обеда. Сам он ходить ещё не мог – ковылял, опираясь на плечо Сайто. Ну конечно, нашёл самого доброго парня в округе, который просто не мог сказать «нет», потому что не говорил.   
– Гинтоки-сан, – Кондо-сан привстал с обеспокоенным видом, – тебе ещё рано вставать.  
– У меня скоро пролежни будут, как у старика. У вас же не дом престарелых?  
– Э… нет…   
– Ну вот, – с торжествующим видом закончил Гинтоки, – значит, пора меня кормить.  
Хиджиката не отследил логическую цепочку, и Кондо-сан, судя по растерянному виду – тоже.  
Гинтоки с помощью Сайто добрался до стены и с трудом сел.  
– Так, – он с интересом повёл лохматой башкой, принюхиваясь, – что на обед?  
– Рис с овощами.  
– И всё? Мне нужно мясо, я выздоравливаю и нуждаюсь в витаминах.  
– Укроп пожуй, – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки бросил в его сторону косой взгляд, но не ответил и продолжил заливать своё:  
– Почему я такой невезучий? Мечтал, что очнусь в окружении прекрасных дев или хотя бы в доме одинокой старушки, которая перепишет на меня наследство, а получил толпу мужиков, не умеющих готовить. Все блюда острые, даже рис! Вы меня со свету сжить хотите?  
Кондо-сан неловко засмеялся.  
– Это додзё, уж прости, что тут много мужчин.  
– Додзё! – Гинтоки страдальчески закатил глаза. – Хотел бы я очнуться в борделе, а не в обезьяннике.  
Хиджиката был сыт этим по горло.  
– Прояви хоть немного уважения к человеку, под чьей крышей живёшь уже неделю.  
Гинтоки захлопал своими красными как у козла глазами.  
– Человек? Я думал, это дрессированная горилла.  
– Тоши, – только и успел сказать Кондо-сан.  
Хиджиката перепрыгнул через стол, в два шага пересёк комнату, схватил ушлёпка за грудки и рывком вздёрнул на ноги.  
– Возьми свои слова назад.  
Тот всё ещё был бледным и осунувшимся, весь в бинтах и нашлёпках пластыря, и внушал бы жалость, если бы не наглый взгляд и глумливая ухмылочка.  
– Тише, Тоши-чан, не нервничай так.  
– Как ты меня…  
– Тоши, осторожнее, он же ранен!  
– Что здесь происходит?  
Мицуба стояла в дверях с огромным подносом в руках, из-за её спины выглядывал Сого с подносом поменьше.  
– Мицуба-сан, всё в порядке, парни просто шутят.   
Гинтоки захлопал белёсыми ресницами.  
– Так у вас есть настоящие женщины, а не такие как Тоши-чан?  
Хиджиката молча двинул ему кулаком в бок, не так сильно, как хотелось бы, но и этого хватило, чтобы ушлёпок согнулся пополам и закашлялся.  
– Тоши! – воскликнул Кондо-сан. – Нельзя бить раненых!  
До встречи с Гинтоки Хиджиката тоже так считал. 

Радовало лишь одно: ушлёпок выздоравливал буквально на глазах, а значит, недалёк был тот день, когда его можно будет выпроводить из Буши. Он бродил по дому, сидел на энгава, спал тоже сидя, но в кровать не возвращался. Болтал за троих, но про себя рассказывал неохотно, и все вежливо старались не лезть к нему в душу. Кроме Сого.  
– Почему у тебя седые волосы? Тебя кто-то напугал?  
– Они не седые, а серебряные. Цвет такой, с рождения.  
– Значит, ты аманто?  
– Ничего подобного!  
– А почему ты пошёл в Джои? Что тебе сделало бакуфу?  
– Ой, знаешь, как это бывает, все пошли и я пошёл, – Гинтоки взъерошил свои волосы, в самом деле, похожие на серебряную проволоку. – И там кормили бесплатно.  
– Тогда почему ты сбежал?  
– Я не сбегал, эй! Я сражался, как положено самураю, и отступил, когда всё было кончено.  
Сого покивал с умным видом.  
– Тогда ты, наверное, хочешь сделать сэппуку.  
– Я…  
– Но у тебя нет вакидзаси, да? У Кондо-сана есть, он его держит в спальне, могу добыть для тебя.  
– Какой ты… добрый мальчик.  
– Потом придётся отмывать от крови, – рассуждал Сого, – но это того стоит. Я никогда не видел, как делают сэппуку, хочу посмотреть.  
– Ой, кто воспитывал этого ребёнка?! Дикие обезьяны?  
К неудовольствию Хиджикаты ушлёпок быстро нашёл общий язык со всеми. Он панибратски разговаривал с Кондо-саном, за что его хотелось прибить, лебезил перед Мицубой, за что его хотелось прибить с особой жестокостью, травил байки ученикам додзё, нагло привирая. Он даже с Сого сошёлся, что само по себе было катастрофой, как если бы повелитель демонов нашёл себе ученика. И только с Хиджикатой Гинтоки не пытался подружиться – понимал, гад, что здесь его враньё и наглость не сработают.  
Ходил он уже без помощи, опираясь на стену, и шлялся повсюду. Однажды добрался и до додзё.  
Кондо-сан как раз объявил перерыв: Хиджиката опустил тренировочный меч, вытер пот со лба и лишь тогда заметил Гинтоки. Тот устроился у входа, привалившись плечом к стене – кто знает, сколько времени он молча наблюдал за тренировкой.  
– Гин-сан? Решил посмотреть, чем мы тут занимаемся?  
Гинтоки обвёл взглядом комнату и болтающих учеников.  
– Это и есть ваш стиль?  
Кондо-сан с гордостью кивнул:  
– Теннен Ришин-рю. Что скажешь?  
– Вы просто машете палками, нет ни хитрых манёвров, ни сложных стоек – и вы называете это стилем?  
Хиджиката заскрипел зубами от злости, но Кондо-сан не обиделся.  
– В том и смысл. Теннен Ришин-рю специально придуман таким простым, чтобы его мог освоить любой крестьянин или нищий самурай. У нас можно научиться владеть мечом и сражаться всего за три месяца.   
– Три месяца, – повторил Гинтоки холодно. – Чему можно научиться за это время?  
– Ты не понимаешь. Простые люди не могут тратить годы на обучение, им нужно кормить семью, а три месяца это в самый раз. Сейчас, летом, тут мало народу, зато зимой, когда не надо выращивать и собирать урожай, у нас не протолкнуться. От желающих учиться отбоя нет.   
Гинтоки помолчал.  
– Какой в этом смысл? – Хиджиката вдруг понял, что впервые видит его серьёзным, без вечного паясничанья. – Зачем учить крестьян и тратить на них время? Им всё равно не стать самураями.  
– Глупости. – Кондо-сан обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Думаешь, у меня есть титул? Думаешь, кто-то здесь из родовитых? Не важно, кем ты родился, важно, как ты живёшь, только это и делает человека самураем.   
Хиджиката ждал, что Гинтоки засмеётся, надеялся на это. Тогда можно было бы выпинать его отсюда с чистой совестью. Краем глаза он заметил, что Сого подошёл и встал рядом с синаем в руке.  
Гинтоки улыбнулся, рассеянно и мягко, как будто думал о чём-то своём.  
– Быть самураем в душе, да?  
Кондо-сан энергично кивнул.   
– Это то, во что я верю, – он с силой ударил себя в грудь, потом протянул руку и легко ткнул Гинтоки кулаком. – Уверен, ты меня понимаешь, ты же самурай.  
– Понимаю, – Гинтоки похлопал его по предплечью. – Теперь я тебя понял, Горилла. Оказывается, ты – человек.  
– Ты только что назвал меня гориллой, эй!  
– Прости-прости, Гори-сан.   
– Кондо Исао!  
– Нет, Саката Гинтоки.  
– Да не ты!

После этого случая Гинтоки начал относиться к Кондо-сану уважительнее – иногда по привычке называл Гори-саном, но не со зла. Единственным, кто злился, был Хиджиката.   
Он и сам не мог понять, что его так бесит – не дурацкое же «Тоши-чан», в самом деле.   
– Не удивительно, что вы с Гин-саном не ладите, – сказала Мицуба однажды. – Похожие люди всегда ссорятся.  
Обычно Хиджиката не решался даже взглянуть ей в лицо, но тут уставился во все глаза.  
– Похожи?! Да у нас нет ничего общего!  
Мицуба только улыбнулась.  
После этого Хиджиката начал присматриваться. Он наблюдал за Гинтоки – за тем, как тот бахвалится перед учениками додзё, как беззастенчиво дрыхнет в любое время, как нагло таскает еду с кухни – и вскоре понял, что ошибся. Но и Мицуба заблуждалась: они с Гинтоки ничем не походили друг на друга, нет – но они были одного вида.  
Кондо-сан иногда заводил разговор о том, что Гинтоки может остаться в качестве ученика, но Хиджиката отмалчивался. Он знал, что этому не бывать, что как только Гинтоки залижет раны и наест бока, то сразу уйдёт. Так поступают волки, так поступил бы он сам. Волка ведь невозможно приручить, это все знают.

Была обычная летняя ночь: воздух отяжелел от духоты, надрывно стрекотали цикады. Луна заливала пространство между домами ровным белым светом, только вдоль ограды протянулась узкая полоска густой темноты. И в этой темноте что-то двигалось. Ещё одна тень, нелепо согнувшаяся, плоская там, где у живых существ брюхо, и круглая там, где у других спина, передвигалась короткими перебежками, спеша поскорее миновать освещённое место. Самая дурная тень в мире.  
– Далеко собрался?  
Тень подпрыгнула, пошатнулась и вывалилась на свет, оказавшись Гинтоки.  
Он был всё в той же юкате с чужого плеча, но уже не в дзори, а в добротных дорожных сандалиях. Обмотанный тряпьём меч покачивался за спиной, привязанный к объёмистому заплечному мешку. Хиджиката с интересом посмотрел на мешок, и Гинтоки неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– А, Тоши-чан…Что это ты тут делаешь, не спится?  
Он даже попытался хихикнуть. Ушлёпок.  
– Караулю, – отрезал Хиджиката. – А то ворья много развелось.  
Гинтоки незаметно отвёл плечи назад, как будто это помогло бы скрыть мешок.  
– Ха-ха, ну удачи. А я пой…  
– И ещё ёкаи.  
Гинтоки так и замер.  
– Ёкаи?  
Хиджиката покивал с серьёзным видом:  
– Мерзкие твари. Душат спящего человека, заглатывают труп целиком и принимают его облик. Могут даже говорить простыми фразами и повторять за другими.  
– Повторять?  
– Ты точно не ёкай? – Хиджиката прищурился. – Вон у тебя и брюхо есть, да такое, что человек поместится.  
Гинтоки ухватился за мешок.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь!   
– Я думаю, что ты сбегаешь, как вор.  
Но ушлёпок был не из тех, кто признает свою вину, особенно, если виноват.  
– Нет-нет, ты не понимаешь, – он принял важный вид. – Просто я почувствовал, что мне пора, что меня ждут иные места и великие свершения. Я послушался голоса сердца.  
– Обнести кухню тебе тоже сердце подсказало?  
– Это чтобы не умереть с голоду в дороге.  
– Только если жрать за десятерых! Я в своё время взял всего лишь онигири.  
Гинтоки моргнул и весь как-то неуловимо преобразился. Глупое выражение лица, придурковатая ухмылочка – всё исчезло, словно маску сдёрнули.   
Хиджиката ждал вопросов, но он спросил только:  
– Почему передумал?  
Вопросы были не нужны, они и так понимали друг друга.  
Несколько месяцев назад Хиджиката точно так же потихоньку собрался и ушёл среди ночи, с той лишь разницей, что не обнёс полдома. Он ушёл, потому что не хотел навлечь беду на Кондо-сана и остальных, потому что ему здесь не было места – так он тогда думал. Дорога тянулась через лес, белая в темноте ночи, она вела к соседней деревне и дальше – в город. Хиджиката остро почувствовал этот момент выбора: один шаг и изменится вся жизнь. Он долго стоял на опушке, потом вернулся и тихо пробрался в свою комнату, никого не потревожив. Кондо-сан до сих пор ничего не знал.  
– Мне больше некуда было идти, – сказал Хиджиката отрывисто. – Если бы я ушёл, то долго бы не протянул, сдох бы где-нибудь рано или поздно. Я понял, что это мой последний шанс.   
Пришло в голову, что у Гинтоки всё может быть по-другому, что у него есть семья в другой части острова, женщина, которая ждёт… Хиджиката взглянул ему в лицо и невольно вздрогнул: Гинтоки стоял неподвижно, лунный свет выбелил его кожу и волосы, затемнил провалы глаз, превратив лицо в безжизненную маску. Словно он действительно был ёкаем… или демоном.  
«Никто его не ждёт, – отчётливо понял Хиджиката. – У тех, кому есть что терять, таких глаз не бывает».  
Чтобы скрыть неловкость, он опёрся на столбик энгава и встал.  
– Это и твой шанс тоже. Не облажайся.  
Он хотел уйти, но Гинтоки заговорил.  
– Почему тебе не всё равно? Я думал, ты первый будешь прыгать от радости, если я уйду.  
– Кондо-сан к тебе привязался, не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался.  
Гинтоки уже полностью пришёл в себя – то есть, опять стал раздражающим идиотом.   
– А может, ты тоже будешь по мне скучать, ммм?  
Хиджиката начал закипать. Он хотел просто предупредить придурка и уйти, предоставив его судьбе, но чёртов ушлёпок всё испортил.  
– Да мне плевать на тебя! Моё дело проследить, чтобы ты ничего не украл, а так – вали, куда хочешь.  
– Осторожно, Тоши-чан. С такими речами тебя не возьмут в главные герои аниме.  
– Какая жалость! И меня зовут Хиджиката.  
– Хиджиката-чан?  
Достал.  
Хиджиката задрал подол и ткнул пальцем себе в пах.  
– Какой я тебе «чан», ты, извращенец? Видишь это?!  
Гинтоки поспешно закрыл себе глаза ладонью.  
– Прекрати! Нас снимут с эфира из-за тебя!  
– Хватит орать, люди спят!  
– Ты сам орёшь громче всех!

На следующее утро Гинтоки завтракал вместе со всеми и стучал по столу, требуя добавки, как всегда. Судя по тому, что никто не поднял крик – всё украденное он вернул, и Хиджиката решил, что остальное его не касается. Он сделал что мог: поделился своей историей, объяснил, что уходить не обязательно – не потому, что действительно переживал за Гинтоки, а потому что считал это своим долгом.   
За время, проведённое в додзё Шиэйкан, он изменился, начал думать о других людях, даже о тех, кого терпеть не мог, но это не значило, что он стал хотя бы вполовину таким добрым человеком, как Кондо-сан. Если бы Гинтоки ушёл и сгинул, Хиджиката бы горевать не стал.  
Но Гинтоки не спешил уходить. Он исправно являлся на завтрак, обед и ужин, посещал додзё, где влёгкую выигрывал все спарринги, придумывал тупые розыгрыши вместе с Сого, крутился возле Мицубы, всякий раз успевая помочь ей раньше Хиджикаты, и вёл с Кондо-саном философские беседы о том, с какой стороны правильнее есть банан. День за днём он был рядом, маячил на границе зрения, и Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что привыкает.   
Гинтоки оставался всё такой же занозой в заднице и по-прежнему раздражал – как раздражали выходки Сого, простодушие Кондо-сана, молчаливость Сайто или вонючие ноги Харады. Нравилось это Хиджикате или нет, но он стал частью их жизни.  
А потом за ним пришли.

Дурные вести принёс Сого. Он пробежал по энгава, топоча, как стадо коров, и ворвался в додзё с воплём:  
– Они здесь!   
Сого мог врываться и орать что угодно шутки ради, поэтому никто не обратил внимания. Только Кондо-сан добродушно спросил:  
– Кто здесь, Со-кун?  
– Люди бакуфу! – Сого задыхался и разрумянился от быстрого бега. – Я слышал их разговоры! Они ищут Гин-сана!  
Все сразу заговорили, задвигались, начали переглядываться. Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки. Тот стоял неподвижно, сжимая рукоять тренировочного меча, как будто в один миг окаменел. Он не смотрел по сторонам, только перед собой, даже его взгляд остановился. Хиджиката представил, как он вот так, с синаем, выходит из додзё навстречу людям бакуфу, и содрогнулся.   
– Тише! – прикрикнул Кондо-сан. – Сого, где ты их видел?  
– У дома старосты.  
– Это хорошо, значит, есть время. Гин-сан.  
Гинтоки не шелохнулся.  
– Сходи-ка, помоги Мицубе-сан.  
Вот теперь он среагировал – моргнул, повернул голову.  
– Что?  
– Мицуба-сан, – терпеливо повторил Кондо-сан, – давно просит, чтобы ей помогли перенести бочки в подвал. Нехорошо оставлять одинокую девушку без помощи, так что, иди, ты всё равно спишь на тренировке. Сого, проводи его.  
Сого тут же подбежал к Гинтоки, схватил за рукав и потянул. Гинтоки двинулся за ним, медленно, неохотно, но без сопротивления, как будто всё ещё был не здесь.  
– Синай на место верни, – сказал Хиджиката ему в спину.  
Не замедлив шага, Гинтоки прислонил меч к стене и вышел вслед за Сого.   
– Через задний ход! – крикнул Кондо-сан. – А мы продолжим заниматься. На чём мы остановились, стойка номер девять? Повторяйте за мной.  
Они махали мечами несколько минут, кто во что горазд – Хиджиката не знал, как у остальных, а его мысли были далеки от тренировки. Ожидание убивало, и когда со двора послышались незнакомые голоса, он испытал облегчение.   
Их было немногим больше десятка: молчаливые бойцы в чёрном и двое разодетых чиновников.  
– Кондо Исао-доно? Глава додзё Шэйкан?  
Кондо-сан закинул меч на плечо и широко улыбнулся.  
– Это я. А вы хотите стать учениками нашего додзё?  
Один из чиновников вежливо засмеялся, второй угрюмо зыркал по сторонам. Их как нарочно подбирали: один разговорчивый, с широким румяным лицом, другой мрачный, длинный, с брезгливо поджатыми губами.   
– Не совсем, – сказал Широкий добродушно. – У нас есть к вам вопросы. Можем мы поговорить… – он пошевели пухлыми пальцами, – не здесь.   
Кондо-сан отвёл их в жилые комнаты, и Хиджиката пошёл следом, хотя Длинный и пытался прогнать его, отмахиваясь, как от собаки. Хиджиката собакой не был и его намёки игнорировал.  
Как только все расселись, Широкий сразу приступил к расспросам, и стало ясно, что всё очень плохо. Они искали не просто выживших Джои, им был нужен Гинтоки: Широкий чётко описал его внешность, приметные волосы, даже цубу меча.  
– Вы должны понять, что речь идет об опасном преступнике, предводителе мятежников. Во время решающего сражения ему удалось выжить и бежать, потом он наткнулся на правительственный отряд и всех перебил, можете себе представить? Его настигли на постоялом дворе, но и в этот раз он смог избежать смерти. – Широкий скорбно вздохнул. – Все наши бойцы, и хозяева постоялого двора и многие непричастные люди погибли в той бойне. Это настоящий демон, его не зря прозвали Широяшей. Он убивает без жалости, просто зверь в человеческом обличье, мир станет лучше, когда его наконец схватят.  
Хиджиката слушал, заложив руки за спину и до боли вонзив ногти в ладонь. Кондо-сан покивал, а потом начал отвечать.  
Да, они знают этого человека, правда, по имени тот не представился. Нашли его… когда же это было, с месяц назад, верно, Тоши? Им тогда и в голову не пришло, что это Джои. Меча при нём не было, и все решили, что на беднягу напали бандиты. Они так лютуют на дорогах, мирным людям житья нет, вот если бы господа из бакуфу занялись этой проблемой, насколько было бы лучше… Что? Ах да, не отвлекаться.   
Хиджиката слушал и ушам своим не верил. Он представить не мог, что Кондо-сан умеет врать, да ещё так искусно, не переставая сердечно улыбаться. По его словам выходило, что Гинтоки прожил у них неделю, ни слова никому не сказав за это время, а потом сбежал, прихватив некоторые ценные вещи.  
– Если вы его поймаете, то уж окажите любезность и верните мне то, что этот негодяй украл. Там был отрез шёлка, купленный ещё моей матушкой, ножны моего деда, говорят, в них некогда хранился меч работы божественного Котэцу. Конечно, ножны это не то же самое, что меч, но всё равно отец хранил их как самое дорогое сокровище, а ещё…  
– Мы поняли, – оборвал Длинный. – Куда направился этот человек, вы, конечно, не знаете.  
Кондо-сан воззрился на него с таким искренним удивлением, что Хиджиката чуть сам ему не поверил.  
– Как куда? В город, конечно! Тут всего одна дорога.  
Чиновники ещё позадавали ему вопросы, но в итоге вынуждены были уйти ни с чем. Кондо-сан любезно показал им, как добраться до леса, и дружелюбно помахал вслед.  
– Странное дело, – сказал он, когда те отошли на приличное расстояние. – Видел их охрану? – ребята с посохами. С каких пор на бакуфу работают монахи?   
– Мне интересно, с каких пор вы стали врагом бакуфу, – поддел Хиджиката. – Не вы ли мечтали служить сёгуну?  
Кондо-сан заметно покраснел.  
– Ну ты скажешь, тоже: врагом. Я хочу служить сёгуну, а не таким вот чинушам, которые гоняются за...   
Он резко замолчал, глядя в сторону. Хиджиката обернулся и увидел Гинтоки – тот молча стоял в дверях, его лицо ничего не выражало, невозможно было понять, что он думает.  
– Всё в порядке, Гин-сан, – весёлость Кондо-сана выглядела натужной, – они ушли. В городе твои следы совсем затеряются, и тебя никто не найдёт.   
– Это хорошо, – сказал Гинтоки коротко. Развернулся и ушёл. Хиджикате он напомнил лунатика.  
– Ты помог Мицубе? – спросил он, просто чтобы убедиться – Гинтоки его слышит.  
Тот помахал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Оставил эту честь тебе. Наслаждайся.

Хиджиката дождался, когда стемнеет и все улягутся, после чего выскользнул из общей спальни, прихватив боккен – просто на всякий случай.   
Гинтоки ночевал в каморке, которую специально освободили от хлама и переделали в жилую комнату – в самом конце коридора. Хиджиката только завернул за угол, как столкнулся с Кондо-саном нос к носу. По его растерянному лицу всё сразу стало ясно.  
– Ушёл?  
Кондо-сан кивнул. Он тоже был при оружии, как мельком заметил Хиджиката – взял не боккен, а настоящий меч, значит, ожидал худшего.   
– Дайте угадаю: ушлёпок украл всё, что было ценного в доме.  
– Ничего он не взял. Оставил даже хаори, которое для него Мицуба-сан сшила.  
Как Хиджиката и опасался, всё было серьёзно.  
– Что будем делать?  
Кондо-сан посмотрел странно:  
– Разве есть варианты?  
Широко шагая, он направился к выходу. Хиджиката постоял на месте секунду и пошёл за ним. Он сомневался, когда нашёл Гинтоки в лесу, до последнего не был уверен, что поступил правильно, когда привёл его сюда, но в этот момент он сделал выбор. Неважно, кем был Гинтоки: раздражающим ушлёпком с дурацким чувством юмора или опасным преступником-Джои – он был своим. Остальное не имело значения.  
Они с Кондо-саном спешили изо всех сил. Дорога вела через лес, луна освещала её, сделав белой, как молоко, сгладив неровности и выбоины, и казалось, что они бегут по бесконечной полоске света сквозь темноту. За восемнадцать лет жизни с Хиджикатой случалось много дерьма, но эта ночь, оказалась одной из худших.  
Они бежали, придерживая мечи, так быстро, как только могли, торопились, подгоняемые дурным предчувствием. Но они опоздали.  
В паре километров от деревни дорога пересекала большую поляну – путники часто останавливались здесь на отдых. Для чиновников бакуфу эта остановка стала последней.  
Хиджиката выбежал на поляну первым, сделал два шага по инерции и остановился, медленно оглядываясь. Луна не ушла за тучи и висела над головой, безжалостно освещая каждую деталь.   
Они все остались здесь, все двенадцать человек.   
Выглядело так, будто их поубивало в одно мгновение, но, присмотревшись, Хиджиката понял, что это не так. Бойцы в чёрном сражались до последнего: странные жезлы, заострённые на концах подобно копьям, валялись сломанные, порубленные, воткнутые в землю. И так же вповалку лежали трупы. Их разметало, как ураганом, а в центре жуткого круга стоял Гинтоки.  
Луна светила ему на макушку, заставляя волосы сиять, как настоящее серебро, высветлила голубую юкату на плечах до белизны, но оставила лицо в тени. Его одежду, руки и растрёпанные вихры пятнали тёмные пятна, меч, про который так расспрашивали Широкий и Длинный, весь почернел от кончика до цубы. Гинтоки стоял неподвижно, опустив плечи, свесив голову, и только звук размеренного глубокого дыхания отличал его от мертвецов.   
– Гин-сан… – неуверенно начал Кондо-сан.  
Гинтоки вскинул голову.  
Хиджиката мало чего боялся: поговорить с Тамегоро, взять Мицубу за руку – настоящий, лишающий сил страх он испытал в первый раз в жизни – когда встретился взглядом с Гинтоки.   
Алые, сияющие глаза смотрели в упор без тени узнавания, глаза не человека, а демона. «Это и есть Широяша», мелькнуло в голове. Всё, что говорили Широкий и Длинный, сразу всплыло в памяти: безжалостный убийца, зверь в человеческом обличье… демон. Пальцы крепче стиснули боккен, но Хиджиката знал, что это бесполезно, он не справится, его убьют так же легко, как перебили солдат бакуфу. Нужно было что-то делать, защитить Кондо-сана – умом Хиджиката это понимал, но тело не желало двигаться, ноги намертво приросли к земле.   
– Ну-ну, – сказал Кондо-сан добродушно, – всё в порядке.  
Оцепенение развеялось, его прогнал совсем другой страх, не за себя. Хиджиката дёрнулся, чтобы схватить Кондо-сана, оттолкнуть себе за спину, но тот уже шагнул вперёд.  
– Что такое, Гин-сан? Ты сам не свой.  
Меч он оставил, воткнув в землю, и двигался к Широяше, к этой твари, раскинув пустые руки, как для объятий.  
– Как же ты перепачкался, трудно будет отстирать! Не представляю, как мы объясним это Мицубе-сан.  
Он весело улыбался в своей обычной манере и шёл вперёд, медленно, но уверенно, а Широяша не двигался, внимательно наблюдая за ним, как зверь, готовый вцепиться в горло. Хиджиката перехватил боккен и немного наклонился вперёд, чтобы вмешаться, как только понадобится.  
– Давай вернёмся домой, – Кондо-сан говорил тепло и ласково, как с больным ребёнком. – Если успеем до утра, никто не заметит, что мы уходили.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
– Домой… – повторил он хрипло. Взглянул на Хиджикату, обвёл поляну взглядом. – Гори-сан?..  
– Кондо-сан! Сколько можно путать?!  
Хиджиката медленно выдохнул. Жуткое ощущение опасности исчезло, морок истаял, и он уже сам не мог понять, как умудрился принять Гинтоки, ушлёпка-Гинтоки за настоящего демона из сказок.  
– Я… – Гинтоки быстро облизал губы. – Я не собирался их убивать, хотел убедиться, что они ушли, и всё. Но они решили вернуться. Кто-то вас выдал, и они возвращались. Они бы сожгли додзё, всё бы сожгли, они всегда так делают. И тогда, на постоялом дворе…  
– Ну-ну, – повторил Кондо-сан, – успокойся. Теперь же всё в порядке.  
Он уже подошёл вплотную – вздумай Гинтоки напасть, Хиджиката бы не успел вклиниться между ними.  
– В порядке? – повторил Гинтоки.  
– Конечно. Ты молодец, всех защитил, – Кондо-сан протянул руку и потрепал его по волосам. – Не волнуйся так, мы тебя в обиду не дадим.  
Гинтоки недоверчиво смотрел на него снизу вверх. Этот обескураженный растерянный взгляд делал его совсем молодым, ненамного старше Сого. Потом он встряхнулся.  
– Мне лучше уйти. Они продолжат искать и…  
– Ну уж нет, – Кондо-сан подмигнул, – ты теперь ученик нашего додзё и не уйдёшь, пока не заплатишь за обучение.  
– У меня денег нет.  
– Значит, просто не уйдёшь.  
– Эй, Горилла, это называется «похищением».   
– Ты кого гориллой назвал?!  
Кондо-сан сделал вид, что возмущён, но тут же рассмеялся. Гинтоки молча смотрел на него, и по этому взгляду Хиджиката понял: никуда тот не уйдёт.  
– Ничего смешного, – буркнул он, убирая боккен за пояс. – У нас работы на всю ночь, надо тела спрятать.  
– Отличная идея, Хиджиката-кун, вот ты этим и займись.  
– Я за тебя работать не нанимался!

***

Кондо-сана найти не удалось, он отключил телефон и пропадал где-то: пытался найти себе девушку, чтобы сделать селфи, или ещё что. По мнению Хиджикаты имелись и более приятные способы самоубийства, сеппуку, например, но его мнения никто не спрашивал.   
Отдуваться у Мацудайры пришлось в одиночку, и когда Хиджиката наконец вывалился из его кабинета, то чувствовал себя хорошенько вздрюченным.   
– Производственная порнушка, – пробормотал он, прикуривая сигарету прямо под надписью «NO SMОKING».  
Старик, в своём обычном стиле, хотел от них невозможного и грозил всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми карами в случае провала. Хиджиката обдумал свалившееся на голову задание, пока брёл по узким коридорам и спускался по бесконечным лестницам. Предстояло дочерта работы без оcобой надежды на успех.   
Выходя на улицу, он уже примерно представлял, какие шаги нужно предпринять первым делом, и мыслями был в штабе, но тут его поджидал сюрприз.  
Рядом с патрульной машиной стоял Гинтоки. Как будто день был недостаточно дерьмовым.  
– Что ты здесь забыл?   
Гинтоки помахал пятернёй, улыбаясь, как жертва лоботомии.  
– Хиджиката-кун! Какая неожиданная встреча.  
– Заткнись-убью, – привычно буркнул Хиджиката. Он подошёл к машине и заглянул внутрь. – Где Ичимура?  
– Кен-сан уже давно не выступает. Возраст не тот и здоровье.  
– Не Шимура Кен, а Ичимура! Он был за рулём.  
– Ах, Ичимура! – Гинтоки сделал вид, что вспомнил. – Такой хлюпик в очках, да? Он отпросился.  
– Отпросился, – повторил Хиджиката, медленно закипая.  
– Да, какие-то проблемы с женой. То ли она рожает, то ли подаёт на развод, я не вникал.   
– А ты здесь при чём?  
– О, – Гинтоки просветлел, – я сейчас объясню.  
Он присел на капот, устроился поудобнее и начал с удовольствием рассказывать:  
– Я решил прогуляться. Погода хороша, первый снег, девушки румяные – что дома сидеть. Шёл себе, куда ноги несли, и сам не заметил, как вышел к Управлению. – Он прижал руку к груди. – Это потому что я образцовый полицейский, конечно.  
– Конечно, – язвительно согласился Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки энергично закивал. Хиджиката знал его как облупленного и видел: на ушлёпка снизошло вдохновение.  
– Я остановился полюбоваться флагами, этими символами… – Гинтоки не нашёл подходящих слов и сделал неопределённый жест рукой, – символами. И тут меня окликнул Ичимура-кун. Мы остановились поболтать, мы же старые приятели.  
– Минуту назад ты не знал его имени.  
Гинтоки рассмеялся снисходительно-добродушным смехом.  
– Честное слово, Хиджиката-кун, ты, как самурай, должен понимать, что имена для настоящей дружбы не важны.  
– Интересно, при чём тут самураи.  
– И вот, мы болтаем, как вдруг Комамуре-куну звонят…  
– Ичимуре.  
– Он берёт трубку, слушает и весь становится белым, как привидение. Оказывается, его дочь рожает.  
– Ты говорил про жену. Которая подаёт на развод.  
– Да-да, его дочь – жена какого-то негодяя, который ей изменял, и она подала на развод, но от переживаний начала рожать и у неё отошли коды.  
– Воды.  
– Хм, ты прав, он что-то говорил про воду. Возможно, я неправильно понял, и речь шла о прорвавшей канализации.  
– Ты…  
– И тогда! – Гинтоки почувствовал, что теряет внимание аудитории и поспешил перейти к кульминации. – Я, как старший по званию, отпустил его до завтра.   
– Ты не имел на это права.  
Гинтоки часто заморгал:  
– Уже когда Каракура-кун убежал, выкрикивая благодарности на ходу, я вспомнил, что выходной сегодня. Слегка превысил полномочия, ха-ха.  
– Дело не в том, что у тебя выходной, а в том, что ты, балабол несчастный – военный советник, и от тебя требуется, – Хиджиката несильно ткнул его в грудь, – сражаться за нас, а в остальное время, – ткнул ещё раз, – не лезть в мои дела. Так мы договаривались.   
Он снова пихнул Гинтоки в грудь, но тот перехватил руку и накрыл его холодные и замёрзшие пальцы своими, тёплыми.   
– Ну прости, прости, – он скорчил умильную рожицу, – забылся. Просто Дакимакура-кун так переживал.  
– Хватит коверкать его имя! – Хиджиката высвободил руку и скептически оглядел Гинтоки. – Если у тебя выходной, то какого чёрта ты в форме?  
– О, – ушлёпок засверкал глазами, – это долгая история.  
– Заткнись.  
Гинтоки даже в форме выглядел так, словно только что спал и, возможно, под мостом. Хиджиката взял болтающиеся концы шейного платка, вытянул их, выровнял по длине и начал завязывать узел.  
– Лучше бы ты в гражданском ходил, позор мундира.  
Он затянул узел крепко, как удавку, и педантично заправил концы под жилетку. Гинтоки терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит.  
– Вот так. И застегнись.  
– У тебя лучше получается. Застегни меня, Хиджиката-сэмпай!  
– Ещё чего.   
Хиджиката отошёл от него и достал мобильный.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Собираюсь позвонить в штаб, чтобы связались с Ши… Ичимурой.   
– Зачем? – Гинтоки вытащил из кармана ключи и зазывно ими потряс. – Я тебя отвезу.  
Хиджиката смерил его подозрительным взглядом: Гинтоки улыбнулся так широко, что чуть не треснул пополам. Хиджиката подавил вздох и захлопнул телефон.  
– Отвези.  
– Вот вечно ты споришь, а ведь… Что?  
– Отвези, говорю, – Хиджиката обошёл машину, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сиденье. – Сделай хоть что-то полезное.  
Ушлёпок всё подстроил, чтобы остаться с ним наедине, Хиджиката был не настолько жесток, чтобы разрушать такой продуманный план.

Пока Гинтоки выруливал с парковки и пытался вписаться в восьмиполосное движение, Хиджиката наслаждался краткой передышкой. В машине было тепло, даже жарко, он чуть-чуть приоткрыл окно, чтобы можно было курить, и рассеянно смотрел на проплывавшие мимо дома и прохожих.  
– Давай, начинай.  
– А? Ты о чём, Хиджиката-кун?  
– Зачем-то же ты избавился от бедняги-Ичимуры. Надеюсь, его тело не всплывёт в реке.  
– Наглый поклёп! Я же рассказал, как всё было.  
– Так я и поверил, что ты просто проходил мимо. – Хиджиката прищурился: – Или… ты встречался с Кацурой и не хочешь, чтобы я узнал?  
О близких отношениях этих двоих Хиджиката узнал недавно. Получилось очень глупо: он шёл по Кабуки, заметил Гинтоки в уличном баре и сел рядом с ним на лавку. В тот самый момент на лавку с другой стороны от Гинтоки сел Кацура Котаро. Так и познакомились.  
– Друзья?! – вопил Хиджиката.  
– В прошлом, прош-лом, понимаешь? От слова «прошло».  
– Гинтоки, ты не должен так говорить о нашей дружбе, это меня ранит.  
– Заткнись!  
– Заткнись, Зура.  
– И когда ты собирался об этом рассказать? Если это всплывёт, то Кондо-сана…  
– А, – Гинтоки поковырял мизинцем в ухе. – Он знает.  
До этого Хиджиката нависал над ним, схватив за ворот, но тут обмяк и опустился на лавку.  
– Знает?  
– Ага. Видел нас в клубе.  
– Борделе, что ли?  
– Я не хожу по борделям, – с достоинством заявил Кацура, – это бы уронило престиж Джои. Мы встретились в хост-клубе.  
– Ничем не лучше! Что там, что там женщин снимают.  
– Я не снимаю женщин в хост-клубах, я там работаю.   
– И ты ещё заикался о престиже Джои?!  
На столе стояла полная до краёв чарка сакэ. Хиджиката не заметил, когда она появилась, но сейчас это было как нельзя кстати. Он схватил чарку и опустошил одним глотком.  
– И что Кондо-сан сказал, когда узнал?  
– Какую-то чушь в своём стиле.   
– Что дружба важнее присяги, – Кацура налил сакэ и себе. – Достойные слова, не ожидал такого от пса бакуфу.  
– Полегче в выражениях… Чёрт, как ты вскрыл наручники?!  
Пришлось смириться с тем, что военный советник Шинсенгуми то ли дружил, то ли дружит с террористом. Первое время Хиджикате было как-то неловко сражаться Кацурой, но потом он привык. Иногда становилось интересно, знает ли Сого, но судя по тому, с каким нехарактерным для него служебным рвением тот гонялся за Кацурой – знал. Сого был ревнивым засранцем.  
– Нет таких идиотов, которые станут тратить свой выходной на Зуру, – лениво объяснил Гинтоки. – Если бы я его увидел, то перешёл бы на другую сторону улицы. Я так и делаю обычно, если повезёт заметить его первым.   
Хиджиката не стал докапываться, и какое-то время они ехали в молчании.  
– Ну и, – бодро начал Гинтоки. – Чего хотел Старик?  
Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул.  
– Если коротко: у нас проблемы.  
– Как всегда?  
– Покруче. Из Киото в город прибыл хитокири Сэнбей.   
– Он тоже сделал селфи на фоне снега, а потом выложил в соцсетях?   
– Его узнал наш осведомитель среди Джои... Что значит, «тоже»?  
– Кондо-сан выложил у себя сегодняшнее фото. Когда я проверял в последний раз, там была сотня лайков, все рядовые отметились.  
– Он есть в соцсетях?!  
– А ты не знал? Его ник «gorillainlaw», но вместо «a» сердечко.  
Хиджиката с силой надавил пальцами на переносицу.   
Так. Ладно. Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления: сначала что попроще.   
– Вернёмся к Сэнбею. Он не видами Эдо полюбоваться приехал, у него должна быть цель, убийство какой-то важной шишки. Наша задача: найти его и обезвредить до того, как кто-то умрёт. Проблема в том, что это практически нереально, его покрывают местные Джои, и мы про него ничего не узнаем, пока он не даст о себе знать, то есть – пока кого-то не убьёт. Чем бы история ни закончилась, Шинсенгуми будут крайними…   
Он беспокойно побарабанил пальцами по колену.  
– Нужно потрясти информаторов, напрячь всю нашу сеть… Ямазаки придётся поработать, хватит ему отдыхать в реанимации.   
– Вечно ты на дерьмо исходишь из-за пустяков, – заявил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него без симпатии.  
– В следующий раз разговаривать со Стариком будешь ты, только смазку взять не забудь.   
– Не парься так. Ублюдок приехал, чтобы убить чиновника бакуфу? Какую-то самодовольную свинью вроде дядюшки сёгуна? Ну и пускай убивает – сделает хоть что-то хорошее, перед тем, как мы его повяжем.  
– Ты офицер бакуфу, забыл? – пробормотал Хиджиката, но без энтузиазма. Он полностью разделял мнение Гинтоки о чиновниках. – Повязать Сэнбея не так просто. Говорят, он стоит целой армии, за удар убивает десять бойцов, и что катаны против него бессильны.  
– У него волшебный меч? Как у Ичи-куна?  
– Не знаю никакого Ичи-куна, а волшебных мечей не бывает. Я скорее поверю, что Сэнбей из ято, или что у него целая банда подручных.  
– Это не важно, – безмятежно отозвался Гинтоки, – я разберусь. Просто покажите мне, кого прикончить.   
– Много на себя берёшь.  
– Вот увидишь, я справлюсь.  
– Не справишься, – сухо сказал Хиджиката. – Ты отстранён.  
– Что?  
– На пару недель, а лучше на месяц.  
Гинтоки ударил по тормозам. Взвизгнули колёса, машину тряхнуло, сзади засигналили – он ни на что не обращал внимания.  
– Ты не можешь меня отстранить.  
– Кондо-сан может – и он согласится, как только вспомнит, что ты не был в отпуске со времён создания отряда.   
Гинтоки молчал. Хиджиката сначала докурил, выбросил сигарету в окно и только тогда взглянул на него.  
Лицо Гинтоки было бледным и неподвижным, как гипсовая маска, за которой могло таиться, что угодно. Хиджиката слишком хорошо знал, что прячется под наносным слоем из придурковатости, лени и нахальства, знал, какой демон смотрит сквозь тёмные прорези, и ему это ничерта не нравилось.   
– Я военный советник, – сказал Гинтоки безэмоционально, – и моё дело сражаться за Шинсенгуми.  
– Как вчера? – спросил Хиджиката едко. Гинтоки не отреагировал, и он разозлился. – Идиот, столько лет прошло, мог бы понять, что уже не на войне. Ты – не единственный боец в Шинсенгуми, слышишь? Ты не один!  
Он понял, что кричит, и прикусил губу. Гинтоки ещё секунду смотрел этим своим жутким мёртвым взглядом, потом отвернулся.  
– Заводи машину, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Мне надо в штаб.  
Гинтоки какое-то время сидел неподвижно, потом взялся за руль и повернул ключ зажигания. Мотор загудел было, но вдруг закашлялся, словно бензин пошёл не в то горло, и затих.  
– Это ещё что?  
Гинтоки снова газанул. На это раз мотор выдал целую серию звуков, похожих на предсмертные хрипы чахоточного, и сдох окончательно. Гинтоки подёргал за ручку сцепления, повернул ключ – ничего. Утих даже мерный гул работающего двигателя, и Хиджиката почувствовал – или решил, что чувствует – как остывает салон.  
– Что случилось?  
– Не знаю. Я сдавал на права, чтобы водить машину, а не чтобы чинить.  
Хиджиката тоже ничего не смыслил в автомобилях. Именно поэтому он обычно ездил с Ичимурой – тот быстро решал такие вот проблемы.   
– Что ты делаешь?  
Гинтоки оторвался от телефона:  
– Звоню в штаб, пусть пришлют эвакуатор.  
– Отличная идея. – Хиджиката рывком открыл дверцу и выбрался наружу. – Дождись их, а я пройдусь. Здесь недалеко.  
Гинтоки что-то говорил, но он не слушал. Оставаться с ним в машине ещё хоть минутой дольше было невозможно – кто-то из них сделал бы глупость, о чём потом пришлось бы жалеть. Зато холодный воздух отлично остужал злость. Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул, сунул руки в карманы и пошёл прочь от дороги.

***  
 _два года назад_

– Значит, завтра уходите в Эдо?  
Хиджиката, последний час сверливший взглядом пиалу с сакэ, обернулся. Гинтоки стоял на пороге комнаты, весь в светлом на фоне тёмного проёма, как призрак.  
– Да, – медленно ответил Хиджиката, – да, уходим.  
– И Мицуба-сан?  
Голова раскалывалась. Хиджиката потёр лоб, но легче не стало.  
– Она остаётся. Ей там не место.  
– Понятно. Что ж, удачи.  
Хиджиката сейчас хреново соображал и сначала кивнул, а потом осознал услышанное.  
– Подожди. Ты разве не с нами?  
Он был так поглощён собственными переживаниями, что лишь сейчас по-настоящему посмотрел на Гинтоки и увидел его – бледного, какого-то прозрачного и непривычно тихого.   
– Неа, – он тянул слова с ленцой, как будто говорил о чём-то совершенно не важном. – Передумал.  
В голове прояснилось. Гинтоки смог разорвать круг одних и тех же мыслей, от которых Хиджиката уже сходил с ума – переключиться на него было спасением.  
– Ты же обещал, – он тяжело опёрся о пол и встал. – Кондо-сану.  
– Не обещал, – Гинтоки покачал пальцем у него перед носом, – просто сказал, что это хорошая идея. А потом подумал и решил, что не такая уж и хорошая. Я даже не ученик его додзё и не обязан ходить за ним всюду как привязанный. Так что вы идите в Эдо, а я останусь. Присмотрю за домом, да и за Мицубой-сан, – он подмигнул, – кто-то же должен её утешить.  
Хиджиката от души ему врезал. Кулак смял губы, Гинтоки отшатнулся, вытаращив глаза.  
– Эй, полегче, – он развел руки в знак примирения, – я пошутил. Мы с Мицубой-сан просто друзья, она вся твоя.  
– Не моя, – через силу выдавил Хиджиката. – Я… её оставил.  
Не просто оставил: оскорбил, обидел, чтобы Мицуба не любила, не ждала, чтобы не портила себе жизнь. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что поступил правильно.  
– О… – протянул Гинтоки. – Что ж… Ты глупее, чем выглядишь.   
Хиджиката снова его ударил, но в этот раз он был готов и перехватил руку.   
– Борись со своей агрессией, Хиджиката-кун. Ты должен быть выше этого.  
Хиджиката подставил ему подножку, толкнул другой рукой и уронил на пол. Попытался пережать горло локтем, но Гинтоки ловко выкрутился и двинул ему коленом. Больно. Хиджиката оскалился и пнул его в живот.  
– Почему ты передумал?  
– Ещё не стал полицейским, а уже практикуешь допрос с пристрастием?  
– Отвечай.  
Гинтоки перестал кривляться.  
– Я из Джои, забыл? Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Никто из вас не знает, мне не по пути с вами, детишки.   
Он упёрся кулаком в пол, собираясь встать. Неужели правда думал, что может вот так уйти? Хиджиката подбил его под ноги, опрокинув на спину, и ударил прямым в челюсть, но Гинтоки мигом перекатился и сшиб его плечом.  
Они дрались молча, яростно, всерьёз. Хиджиката всегда знал, что как боец будет послабее Гинтоки, но сейчас ему стало всё равно. Он выплёскивал горечь, сомнения, злость, и Гинтоки отвечал тем же. Гинтоки не давал ему спуску, не позволял отвлечься и утонуть в жалости к себе – именно этого Хиджикате и не хватало.  
Они перекатились, вцепившись друг в друга, и Гинтоки оказался сверху, навалился всем весом так, что не шевельнуться.   
– Хватит этого, – его голос прерывался от натуги, он выплёвывал слова отрывисто, со злостью. – Я вам никто. Вы мне… – Он тряхнул головой. – Будет лучше без меня.  
Его лицо оказалось в тени, волосы свесились на глаза. Хиджиката смотрел снизу вверх и ничего не чувствовал, ни о чём не думал. Суматошные мысли, от которых пухла голова, исчезли, их вытеснила звенящая пустота, и он понятия не имел, что делает, когда резко подался вперёд и прижался губами к губам Гинтоки.  
Если бы он мог остановиться и осознать, что творит – целует лучшего друга через час после того, как расстался с любимой девушкой… но он не мог. Мягкие губы раскрылись навстречу, Гинтоки тихо выдохнул, и Хиджиката забыл обо всём.   
Он поднял руку и обнял Гинтоки, запустил пальцы в густые волосы и надавил ему на затылок. Гинтоки простонал что-то невнятное. Он жарко дышал и поддавался, послушно поворачивал голову, торопливо целовал в ответ, и весь мир притих вокруг них.  
Хиджиката очнулся, почувствовав прикосновение языка – резкое, как удар мечом. Распахнул глаза, уставившись на Гинтоки в изумлении и шоке, и увидел в его глазах точно такой же шок. Долгие секунды они смотрели друг на друга. Хиджиката чувствовал, как горят уши, у Гинтоки тоже порозовели щёки, но в себя он пришёл первым.   
– Отличные у тебя методы вербовки, – он облизнулся. – Продолжай в том же духе, и на стороне Кондо соберётся целая армия.   
Хиджиката боднул его в лоб с такой силой, что у самого искры из глаз посыпались, а Гинтоки взвыл и откатился в сторону. Хиджиката сел, поморгал, потом кое-как встал. Гинтоки валялся на спине, прижав руки к лицу, и подвывал, как будто ему ногу отрезали.   
– Ой-ой, у меня будет сотрясение мозга!.. И отслойка сетчатки, точно говорю!  
– Мне наплевать.  
– Конечно, наплевать! Ты жестокосердный…  
– Наплевать, что там было у тебя в прошлом, – перебил Хиджиката.   
Гинтоки затих, а он привалился к стене, потому что голова продолжала кружиться, и продолжил:  
– И мне наплевать, почему ты пошёл воевать. У каждого тут дерьма в прошлом хватает, но это уже не важно. Мы все одинаковые, все болтались без цели и не знали, что делать со своей жизнью, пока не встретили Кондо-сана. Это он дал нам цель и смысл, дал возможность измениться и жить дальше, поэтому мы пойдем за ним и будем служить – не сёгуну и императору, а ему. – У слюны был металлический вкус, Хиджиката сплюнул и вытер рот. – Нам всё равно, кем ты был раньше, потому что сейчас ты – один из нас.   
Гинтоки лежал, прикрывая лицо, и молчал.  
– Выходим завтра в семь утра, – сказал ему Хиджиката. – Не опаздывай.

На следующий день они навсегда покинули Буши, и Гинтоки шёл вместе с ними, мрачный и целеустремлённый. Этим он не выделялся: все думали о будущем и шли вперёд, не оглядываясь. Кроме Сого, который то и дело оборачивался на провожавшую их Мицубу.   
Хиджиката тоже хотел оглянуться, но стиснул зубы и запретил себе – правильное или нет, но он принял решение и должен был следовать ему до конца.  
В лагере под Эдо они познакомились с Мацудайрой и узнали, что их считают не более чем расходным материалом. Это не вдохновляло, и за несколько дней из сотни добровольцев осталось меньше половины. Как-то так само собой вышло, что все они собрались вокруг Кондо-сана. Тот растерянно улыбался и пожимал плечами, но Хиджиката ничуть не удивился – он всегда знал, что так будет.   
Сначала они просто патрулировали, потом им доверили охранять родственников сёгуна, потом приняли решение сформировать Шинсенгуми. После первого жалованья из пятидесяти бойцов осталось три десятка, зато на этих людей можно было положиться.   
Кондо-сан ходил как пришибленный, плохо понимая, зачем его таскают на встречи с вельможами, и какие бумаги подсовывают на подпись. Хиджикате пришлось взять на себя решение всех практических вопросов: снабжение, бытовые нужды, координация действий – больше просто некому было этим заниматься. Он всё ещё наивно считал свою жизнь брутальным самурайским боевиком, не замечая, как она превращается в скучный производственный роман. Гинтоки повезло больше: он азартно крошил Джои во время вылазок, а в свободное время отъедался за счёт государства. «Это мой путь повстанца», так он говорил.   
Через три месяца Шинсенгуми удалось проявить себя, предотвратив покушение на сёгуна. В благодарность тот лично посетил казармы и говорил с Кондо-саном, и после этого всё как-то быстро закрутилось: новое помещение с большим додзё, новая форма по западному образцу – им даже пообещали патрульные машины.  
Вот так и вышло, что в выходной день Хиджиката сидел перед зеркалом и мрачно изучал своё отражение.  
Новая форма ему не подходила. Эффектная, чёрно-золотая, она придавала солидности даже отморозку-Ямазаки, даже лысина Харады на её фоне смотрелась круто. Все были довольны, кроме Хиджикаты. Собственная внешность его всегда устраивала, но привычный ронинский хвост плохо сочетался с кителем. Приходилось признать, что в западной форме он выглядит как деревенщина.   
Хиджиката был не из тех, кто затягивает с решением проблем, поэтому, дождавшись выходного, разыскал большое зеркало, прислонил к стене и сел перед ним, чтобы подстричься.   
Волосы он уже распустил, смочил водой и тщательно расчесал. Ножницы лежали под рукой, но Хиджиката никак не решался приступить к стрижке – ещё немного побуравив своё отражение взглядом, он их отложил и решил сначала покурить.  
– Йо.  
– Стучать научись, – буркнул Хиджиката, не поворачивая головы.   
– Что это ты делаешь? Сеппуку с помощью ножниц? Брось, так у тебя ничего не получится, лучше возьми мой вакидзаси.   
– Говоришь точно как Сого. Но ему пятнадцать, а у тебя какое оправдание?  
Гинтоки криво улыбнулся и прошёл в комнату, хотя его не приглашали.  
– Хочу подстричься, – нехотя объяснил Хиджиката. Он бы предпочёл сделать это без свидетелей.   
– Почему не пошёл в парикмахерскую?  
Хиджиката поморщился. Он чувствовал неловкость от того, что придётся подставлять затылок чужому человеку, да ещё и объяснять, почему стрижётся. Казалось, что все будут смеяться и показывать пальцем. Он знал, что это глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Гинтоки сел и подпёр подбородок кулаком. Он носил форму как домашний халат: рубашка расстёгнута, платок перекинут через шею наподобие полотенца – но ему всё равно шло. «Всё дело в коротких волосах», – в очередной раз решил Хиджиката.  
Он затушил сигарету и потянулся к ножницам, но в последний момент передумал и взял гребень. Отрезать волосы оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.  
– Есть разговор, – вдруг сказал Гинтоки. Он говорил серьёзно, и Хиджиката посмотрел на его отражение. – Насчёт всех этих… нововведений.  
– Форма тебе идёт.  
– А? – Гинтоки заморгал с искренним непониманием, и Хиджиката прикусил язык.  
– Не важно. О чём хотел поговорить?  
Гинтоки ответил не сразу: посмотрел по сторонам, потыкал пальцем в татами – Хиджиката настороженно наблюдал за этими телодвижениями.  
– Слышал, собираются поделить нас на отряды.  
– Да. Будет десять отрядов по четыре бойца в каждом, плюс офицер. Так удобнее для отчётности, и патрулировать проще.  
– Кто офицеры?  
– Вариантов немного: ты, Шимару…  
– Я против, – перебил Гинтоки. – Беру самоотвод.  
– Это что ещё за новости?  
Он возвёл глаза к потолку.  
– Ответственность и отчётность – не для меня, ты же знаешь. Мне лучше оставаться рядовым бойцом.  
– Но ты не рядовой, ты – наш лучший боец.  
– Сого-кун ничуть не хуже. Немного в росте прибавит и сравняется со мной.  
– Сого? Офицер? К нему в отряд людей будут ссылать в наказание – вместо сеппуку.  
Гинтоки не улыбнулся и не ответил.   
– Офицерам больше платят, – Хиджиката решил сменить тактику: – И у них будут отдельные комнаты.  
– Переживу. Знаешь, я неприхотлив, мне бы только крышу над головой и порцию риса.  
– Надо же, а наш повар и не в курсе. – Хиджиката потёр переносицу – этот жест начал входить у него в привычку. – Ладно, я тебя услышал, а теперь выметайся, я занят.  
– Ты же просто сидишь перед зеркалом.  
– Я собираюсь подстричься.  
– Да? А я думал – что подрочить на своё отражение.   
Хиджиката зыркнул на него через плечо. Гинтоки вскинул руки и заголосил:  
– Не сердись, я же не осуждаю! Я всецело тебя понимаю и поддерживаю.  
– В чём?!  
Хиджиката отвернулся от ушлёпка и с ненавистью уставился на себя в зеркале. Волосы уже начали подсыхать. Он собрал их в пучок одной рукой, другой взял ножницы и остановился в нерешительности.   
– Дай я, – вдруг сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката чуть не сомкнул лезвия от неожиданности.  
– Что – ты?  
– Помогу, – Гинтоки встал и подошёл к нему, остановившись за спиной. – Сам не справишься.  
В зеркале отражались только ноги, и Хиджиката запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. И тут же понял – напрасно.  
Гинтоки нависал над ним, наклонив голову, его лицо, затенённое свесившимися кудрями, было серьёзным, глаза странно поблёскивали, и Хиджиката забыл, что хотел сказать. Как в тот раз.  
Они не обсуждали то, что случилось тогда, в последний их день в Буши. Не обсуждали и не вспоминали, а если иногда и мелькала мысль, то Хиджиката безжалостно давил её в зародыше. Но Гинтоки смотрел неотрывно, и он упустил момент. Воспоминание развернулось в памяти, сразу во всей красе, со всеми подробностями, как колода, раскинутая гадалкой: мягкость губ, тепло дыхание, стук сердца.  
Хиджиката поспешно отвернулся и уставился на свои руки. Они оказались сжаты в кулаки.   
– Я умею, – Гинтоки говорил чуть ли не в ухо. Он наклонился? Нет, встал на колени. – Себя же стригу и ничего.   
В другое время Хиджиката сказал бы, что думает о той старой мочалке, которую Гинтоки носил на голове, но не сейчас.  
– Ладно, – слова звучали глухо, – давай.  
«Что я делаю?», возникла резонная мысль. Хиджиката попытался сосредоточиться, но тут Гинтоки дотронулся до него, и разум отключился.  
Гинтоки молчал. Он сосредоточенно перебирал волосы, разглаживал, проходился по ним гребнем. Стоило бы сказать, чтобы не возился, но Хиджиката не мог разлепить губы. Он чуть наклонил голову и смотрел на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Пошевелиться, заговорить, поднять глаза было совершенно невозможно.  
Костяшки пальцев Гинтоки задевали голую шею, небрежно проходились по коже, тёплые и жёсткие. Хиджиката собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не вздрагивать.   
– Знаешь, ничего не получится, – вдруг сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката всё-таки вздрогнул.  
– Что?..  
– Волосы слишком густые. – Гинтоки перехватил их у затылка и провёл пятернёй до кончиков, глубоко запуская пальцы. – Как у девицы.  
Хиджиката сглотнул, выдохнул. Ему требовалось время, чтобы переключиться на разговор, но Гинтоки истолковал молчание неправильно и засуетился.  
– Что ты делаешь, Хиджиката-кун? Ищешь меч, да, меч? Он в другом конце комнаты, тебе будет лень вставать и идти за ним, честное слово.   
Беззаботный раздражающий голос помог очнуться.  
– Не суди по себе. Мне не лень сходить за мечом, чтобы прикончить одного шутника.  
– Ой, это же просто комплимент!  
Хиджиката потёр переносицу – он за сегодня ничего толком не делал, но почему-то ужасно устал.   
– Лучше бы я пошёл в парикмахерскую. Там бы меня просто постригли, без комплиментов.  
Гинтоки – это было видно в зеркале – трагично прижал гребень и ножницы к груди.  
– Думаешь, среди парикмахеров нет извращенцев? Думаешь, здоровый человек захочет просто так щупать других мужиков за загривки? А ведь там могут работать и женщины. Что если ты попадёшь к какой-нибудь Саэко-сан, вдове с четвёртым размером груди?  
– Ничего не имею против четвёртого размера, – сказал Хиджиката, посмеиваясь.   
Обычный дурацкий разговор, он мог так перекидываться репликами, не приходя в сознание, хоть весь день.   
– Вот! Парикмахерские, эти гнёзда разврата, не для таких наивных деревенских простаков, как ты. Берегись, Хиджиката-кун, сети Саэко-сан уже расставлены!  
– Нет никакой Саэко, балбес.  
– А вдруг? Мы всегда должны жить по принципу «а вдруг?».  
– Где-то я это уже слышал…   
За спиной зазвенело. Хиджиката оглянулся и увидел, что ножницы с гребнем валяются на полу, а Гинтоки с решительным видом тащит из ножен меч.  
– Ты что задумал?   
Не то чтобы он всерьёз опасался нападения, пока рядом не было Сого, но Гинтоки выглядел уж очень вдохновлённым.  
– Поступим, как подобает самураям.  
– Ты просто не умеешь стричь, это не причина для сеппуку.  
Гинтоки взял меч за рукоять и за кончик и оскалился.  
– Для самурая меч – лучший парикмахер.   
– С ума сошёл?  
– Я серьёзно. Ножницы твои волосы не возьмут, а мечом – раз, и готово. Потом подравняем. – Гинтоки часто заморгал. – Всё получится, вот увидишь.  
На этих словах любому человеку с зачатками инстинкта самосохранения полагалось взять ушлёпка за шиворот и вышвырнуть из комнаты, а потом подпереть дверь чем-нибудь тяжёлым.   
Хиджиката посмотрел в честные глаза Гинтоки, потом на себя в зеркало: волосы уже почти высохли, растрепались и выглядели ещё длиннее и гуще обычного – и вздохнул. Наверное, у него осталась психологическая травма с детства, суицидальные наклонности и всё такое.  
– Делай. А если не получится…  
– Всё будет оукееей! – протянул Гинтоки с омерзительным акцентом.  
Хиджиката снова сел прямо и наклонил голову. Гинтоки возился сзади: собирал и расчёсывал волосы – а он думал, до чего же всё это странно. Только что его нервировала даже мысль о том, что незнакомый человек будет щёлкать ножницами в опасной близости от шеи, а теперь он позволял приставить к своей шее что-то намного более острое и опасное. Нет, он не боялся, что Гинтоки может навредить или случайно порезать, но сама идея о том, чтобы довериться ему, полностью отдаться на милость его вздорного характера, заставляла что-то сладко сжиматься в груди, там, где сходились рёбра. Странное чувство, которому Хиджиката не готов был дать название.  
К шее сразу под затылком прижалась твёрдая незаточенная кромка. Хиджиката выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Мир погрузился в темноту, остались только тепло, исходившее от Гинтоки, и давление клинка, и тихое размеренное дыхание за спиной, и гулкие удары крови в висках. Гинтоки был горячим, а лезвие – холодным, от этого контраста потряхивало. Хиджиката ждал, сжимая кулаки, а Гинтоки всё тянул, ничего не делал, только прижимал меч к его шее, и это длилось и длилось, пока не стало невыносимым.  
«Сейчас».  
Давление исчезло, шею обдало воздухом и голой коже сразу стало холодно. Хиджиката вскинул голову, распахнув глаза, и уставился на своё отражение.   
Волосы были обрезаны на уровне ушей – торчали ровной нелепой щёточкой, только пряди на висках остались прежней длины, болтаясь как уши спаниеля. Голова казалась до странности лёгкой, и Хиджиката неуверенно ощупал затылок. Волосы стали такими короткими, что он не мог собрать их в горсть – выскальзывали из пальцев и кололи ладонь мелкими иголками.   
Отрезанная часть лежала у Гинтоки в руке и со стороны напоминала хвост какого-то животного – уже дохлого. Хиджикату передёрнуло. А вот Гинтоки отвращения не испытывал: он накрыл хвост ладонью, погладил, потом поднял и прижал к щеке.   
– Странно, – проговорил он медленно, – с виду мягкие, будто шёлковые, а наощупь как щётка у швабры.  
– Так выброси их, – неприязненно буркнул Хиджиката. – А лучше сожги.  
Гинтоки моргнул и как проснулся.  
– Ну уж нет, – он осторожно запихал хвост во внутренний карман кителя, – пусть лежат, ещё пригодятся.   
– Продашь Сого на куклы вуду?  
– У Сого-куна много не выпросишь. Лучше приберегу, пока ты не прославишься, и продам твоим фанатам.  
– Нужно добавить в Устав пункт, запрещающий сторонние заработки.  
– Но я должен как-то выживать, чтобы не умереть с голоду.  
– Ты на государственном обеспечении.  
– Вот именно!  
– Заткнись, – Хиджиката уныло посмотрел в зеркало и подёргал себя за свисающую прядь. – Сразу скажи: можешь это исправить или нет причин оставлять тебя в живых?   
– Не извольте беспокоиться, господин, всё сделаем в лучшем виде.  
– Что-то сомневаюсь.   
Вместо ответа Гинтоки защёлкал ножницами.  
Он орудовал уверенно, торчащие во все стороны укоротившиеся прядки сыпались одна за другой, и причёска постепенно обретала форму. Хиджиката позволил себе робкую надежду, что бриться налысо не придётся.  
Волосы ссыпались на шею, кололись, западали под ворот юкаты. Гинтоки то и дело прерывался, чтобы аккуратно смахнуть их кончиками пальцев. Потом наклонился и легко подул на кожу, от чего Хиджикату пробрало дрожью. Гинтоки был слишком близко, когда он поворачивался, то задевал его спину бедром. Он был слишком горячим, и Хиджиката взмок до прилипшей к телу юкаты. Гинтоки слишком часто дотрагивался: до волос, шеи, затылка – Хиджиката чувствовал, как начинают гореть уши. Нужно было отвлечься.  
– Так… – он прочистил горло, – так почему ты не хочешь быть офицером?  
Гинтоки ещё пару раз щёлкнул ножницами.  
– Сказал же: боюсь ответственности. Я не гожусь, чтобы командовать людьми.  
– Как будто на войне тебе не приходилось этого делать. Ты же великий мятежник, Широяша-доно.  
– Спасибо.  
– Это был не комплимент!  
Гинтоки вдруг подался вперёд, так резко, что Хиджикату качнуло, и навалился на его плечо.   
– Мало ли что было на войне, – сказал он глухо, – это в прошлом.   
«Что «это»?», так и подмывало спросить.   
Гинтоки никогда не рассказывал о себе, о войне, своих друзьях-Джои, а Хиджиката никогда не расспрашивал – у него самого хватало тайн в прошлом. Это не имело значения, им не требовалось знать друг про друга всё, чтобы знать друг друга.   
– У меня есть идея.  
Гинтоки не ответил.  
– Старик сказал, что нам выделили три места для старших офицеров. Мы с Кондо-саном решили, что это ни к чему, но всё ещё утрясается и не поздно передумать.   
– Ммм, – без энтузиазма выдал Гинтоки.  
Пришлось дёрнуть его за волосы, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
– Как тебе должность военного советника?  
– Я буду давать советы по тактике и стратегии? А вы будете слушаться?  
– Размечтался. Никого твоё мнение о тактике и, тем более, о стратегии не волнует. – Хиджиката опять подёргал за кудряшки, прикидывая, как лучше всё устроить. – Будешь числиться офицером, но без людей в подчинении, и делать то единственное, что умеешь: махать мечом и убивать Джои.   
Гинтоки повернул голову и они оказались нос к носу.  
– Ради бакуфу?  
– Ради Шинсенгуми.  
Гинтоки криво усмехнулся.  
– Какой ты правильный Хиджиката-кун. Все мысли – только о Шинсенгуми.  
Можно было закончить на этом и завести очередную идиотскую перепалку ни о чём. Хиджиката не захотел.  
– Не только, – сказал он спокойно.   
И, когда Гинтоки заморгал непонимающе, надавил ему на затылок и поцеловал.

***

Хиджиката раздражённо пнул неубранный снег. Нашел, что вспоминать сразу после ссоры – поцелуи.  
Гинтоки не умел целоваться, а строил-то из себя! – пришлось учить его основам. Стричь он тоже не умел, как выяснилось, когда через полчаса Хиджиката всё-таки посмотрел в зеркало.  
После грандиозной драки, в которой так или иначе поучаствовал весь наличный состав, придурок спрятался где-то в казармах и выживал, таская еду с кухни. Когда Хиджиката остыл и сходил в парикмахерскую, то нашёл его и они наконец-то переспали. Оба имели очень смутное представление о том, что и как делать с мужчиной, и назвать это сексом можно было только из жалости.   
Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и нахмурился пуще прежнего.   
Когда они смотрели дорамы, Сого любил портить всем настроение, предсказывая, кто из персонажей умрёт. У него была своя система. Герой остановился погладить бродячего пса? – десять баллов. Отложил признание в любви на потом? – тридцать баллов. Полюбовался закатом? – пятьдесят баллов. Как только бедолага набирал сотню баллов, Сого торжественно объявлял, что над ним поднят флаг смерти. И ведь почти не ошибался.  
Интересно, что бы Сого сказал про Хиджикату? Странное меланхоличное настроение с утра – двадцать баллов. Нежданные воспоминания – тридцать баллов. Летняя форма зимой – пятьдесят баллов.   
Хиджиката сунул озябшие руки поглубже в карманы и ускорил шаг. Дорога была ему хорошо известна, по проспекту она заняла бы полчаса, но дворами получалось быстрее.   
Пацан лет десяти пробежал мимо, задев его плечом, и даже не оглянулся.   
– Смотри, куда… – начал Хиджиката и осёкся. – Ах ты, паршивец!   
Бумажника как не бывало, мелкий гадёныш подрезал его так ловко, что кто-нибудь другой заметил бы пропажу, только вернувшись домой. Да и Хиджикате было нечем гордиться, если уж на то пошло. Задумался, размяк… или дело в возрасте?  
Мысли о старости – десять баллов.  
Пацан на ходу развернулся, показал средний палец и драпанул что есть мочи.  
– Стоять! – Хиджиката выплюнул дотлевшую сигарету и поспешил за ним, расталкивая прохожих.   
Воришка умело лавировал между людьми, Хиджиката отставал от него буквально на два шага. Несколько раз он почти сумел ухватить его за капюшон, но поганец резко сворачивал, и пальцы соскальзывали с жёсткой ткани.  
За спиной взвыли тормоза, кто-то засигналил, заскрежетало железо – Хиджиката не обернулся. Аварии не входили в юрисдикцию Шинсенгуми, и за спасение пьяных водителей ему не платили.   
Цинизм и душевная грубость – двадцать баллов.  
Пацан свернул в неприметный переулок, Хиджиката не отставал. Поворот, ещё один, и они влетели в тёмный внутренний двор, наполненный жёлтым размякшим снегом и ароматом влажного мусора.  
Хиджиката сделал ещё два шага и остановился.  
Он позволил увлечь себя подальше от людной улицы и заманить в ловушку – это тянуло на пятьдесят баллов.  
Посреди двора, скрестив руки на груди, стоял высокий тощий мужчина в тёмном хаори. Пацан подбежал к нему и угодливо поклонился.  
– Дело сделано!  
– Хорошая работа, – обронил мужчина. Голос у него был неприятный, с визгливыми нотками.   
– Деньги, как договаривались, – пацан протянул грязную ладонь.  
– У тебя его бумажник.  
– Это бонус.  
Мужчина хмыкнул, достал из рукава небольшой мешочек и перекинул ему.   
– Теперь иди.  
Пацан ловко спрятал мешочек и отступил. Хиджиката проводил его взглядом, мысленно попрощавшись с дисконтной картой своего любимого комбини, и сосредоточился на мужике. Широкополая соломенная шляпа скрывала верхнюю часть лица, у пояса висел длинный меч, концы потрёпанного шарфа колыхались на невидимом ветру – над ним разве что таблички с надписью «наёмный убийца» не хватало.  
– Хиджиката Тоширо-доно, – протянул убийца. – Дьявольский замкомандующего Шинсенгуми.  
– Круто, – одобрил Хиджиката. – Ещё бы драматичную музыку фоном и будет всё, как я люблю.  
Регулярные покушения потеряли новизну ещё в первый год службы и стали частью рабочей рутины. Хиджиката полез в карман за сигаретами.  
– И это в день первого снега, – пожаловался он, прикуривая. – У тебя настолько всё плохо с личной жизнью?  
Убийца молчал. Жалкий тип без чувства юмора.  
– Ладно, – Хиджиката убрал зажигалку и положил ладонь на рукоять меча. – Сделаем это по-быстрому.  
Настроения драться не было совсем. Он оглядел сваленные вдоль стен вонючие мешки, горы строительного мусора и разбитые бутылки и мысленно накинул себе ещё двадцать баллов за похоронный настрой.   
– Наконец-то ты перестал болтать, – одобрил убийца.   
Широким жестом он снял шляпу и бросил её в сторону. Хиджиката подавился сигаретой.  
– Стоп, стоп!   
Убийца остановился, недоумённо нахмурившись.  
– Что случилось?  
– Секунду, – забормотал Хиджиката, хлопая себя по бокам. – Правда, извини, но мне надо кое-что уточнить.  
Он вытащил из-за пазухи помятую тонкую папку, которую ему сегодня вручил Мацудайра, и раскрыл на первой странице, там, где была пришпилена фотография. Посмотрел на снимок, потом – на убийцу.   
Некрасивое скуластое лицо, поджатые тонкие губы, длинные волосы, неровно обстриженные прядями, и – как специально, чтобы облегчить опознание – огромный уродливый шрам по центру лба.   
– Хитокири Сэнбей, – недоверчиво сказал Хиджиката. – Это правда ты?  
Сэнбей захихикал.   
– Рад, что не нужно представляться.   
– А не подделка? Этот шрам настоящий?  
Сэнбей снова разразился противным хихиканьем, и Хиджиката решил, что он настоящий – ни один косплеер не выбрал бы для образа настолько нелепый смех. Это действительно был наёмный убийца, которого ему часом ранее поручили разыскать.   
– С ума сойти, мне в кои-то веки повезло. Спасибо, Санта.  
– Чему радуешься?  
Хиджиката бережно убрал папку обратно.  
– Мне приказали поймать тебя до того, как ты кого-то убьёшь, и вдруг выясняется, что ты собираешься убить меня. Из всех людей в городе – меня. Никаких сверхурочных в этом месяце.  
– У тебя не будет сверхурочных, потому что ты умрёшь.  
– А, – сказал Хиджиката, – это вряд ли.  
Он сорвался с места до того, как договорил, на ходу выхватывая меч. Сэнбей не успел обнажить катану и отшатнулся, отбив удар ножнами. Хиджиката не дал ему передышки, атакуя быстрыми прямыми выпадами. Он понятия не имел, насколько Сэнбей хорош, но если тот хотя бы наполовину соответствовал своей репутации, то затягивать поединок было опасно.  
Сэнбей отпрыгнул и со всей силы пнул оказавшийся под ногами мусорный мешок. На Хиджикату пролился дождь из картофельных очисток и подозрительно влажных салфеток, он отшатнулся и в последний момент успел выставить блок. Мечи с лязгом ударили друг по другу, Сэнбей давил на лезвие с сумасшедшей силой. Хиджиката поднатужился и отшвырнул его от себя, замахнулся, шагнул вперёд… и чуть не потерял равновесие, когда привычная тяжесть в руках исчезла.  
– Какого?..  
Часто моргая, он уставился на свой меч: рукоять, цуба и лезвие, обвисшее тряпочкой. Хиджиката недоверчиво тронул его пальцем и оно качнулось, вялое и мягкое, как член импотента.  
– Это что ещё за новости?  
Сэнбей разразился своим отвратным смехом.  
– Это способность моего меча, Мигинаги, – он любовно погладил тёмное лезвие. – Ты покойник, замкомандующего, любой, кто вздумает сражаться против меня с помощью стали – покойник.   
Хиджиката бросил быстрый взгляд вверх, на квадратный кусок грязно-белого неба. Странно, что там не колыхался огромный флаг смерти.  
– Значит, ты – уродливая версия Ичи-куна, а это твой шикай, – он тянул время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Какие ещё у тебя сверхспособности? Давай, не стесняйся, огласи весь список.  
Сэнбей нахмурился.  
– Одной достаточно, чтобы быть лучшим хитокири страны.  
– И как же ты узнал, что сегодня я буду в этом районе без машины, если не с помощью телепатии?  
– Случайность. – Сэнбей отвел прядь над ухом в сторону, и Хиджиката увидел маленький чёрный наушник. – Я изучал твой распорядок дня, и вдруг такая удача. Мне оплатили неделю в Эдо, а убить тебя повезло в первый же день – оставшееся время посвящу экскурсиям.  
В следующий миг ему пришлось уворачиваться.   
– Могу организовать экскурсию в тюрьму, – процедил Хиджиката.  
Железяка, которую он выхватил из груды строительного мусора, была в два раза короче меча и больно впивалась в ладонь. Он перехватил её второй рукой и обрушил на Сэнбея. Тот успел выставить меч, железяка со скрежетом заскользила по лезвию и – безжизненно обмякла. Хиджиката чуть не упал, чудом избежал удара и кувыркнулся назад.  
– Я же сказал, что никто, вооружённый сталью…  
– Это железо.  
– Сталью и железом.   
– Предупреждать нужно!  
Хиджиката оттолкнулся от земли и встал. Сэнбей наблюдал за ним с ухмылочкой.  
– Ты покойник. – Похоже, это была его любимая фраза.  
Он взялся за рукоять обеими руками и сделал короткий шаг вперёд. Сейчас атакует. Хиджиката пригнулся, напряжённо отслеживая каждое его движение.  
– В сторону! – крикнули сзади.  
Хиджиката отпрыгнул влево, Сэнбей – вправо, а обломок кирпича просвистел между ними и стукнулся о стену дальнего дома.  
– Всем сохранять спокойствие, – объявил Гинтоки, – прибыл лучший боец Шинсенгуми.

– Бойцы Шинсенгуми не швыряются камнями, – буркнул Хиджиката, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть облегчение.  
– Ну извини, что спас тебя не так пафосно, как ты любишь.  
– Я не люблю, когда меня спасают.   
– Саката Гинтоки, Широяша, – с удовлетворением произнёс Сэнбей. – Присоединяйся, я буду рад убить тебя бесплатно. Лишняя строчка в резюме не помешает.  
– Что значит «строчка»? – возмутился Гинтоки. – Я стою целого абзаца!   
– Нет времени на болтовню, – вмешался Хиджиката. – Этот парень опасен, ни в коем случае не дерись с ним…  
Но Гинтоки уже бросился в атаку.  
– …мечом, – закончил Хиджиката.  
У него на глазах ушлёпок резво напал на Сэнбея, нарвался на блок и так же резво отпрыгнул.  
– Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун, что это такое? – Гинтоки помахал обмякшим мечом. – Это какое-то наказание? Я слишком много дро...  
Хиджиката стукнул его по макушке.  
– Придурок! Ты мог меня дослушать?! У этого парня волшебный меч, прямо как у Ичи-куна, с ним нельзя сражаться сталью и…  
– Понял.  
Гинтоки схватил торчащую из кучи мусора арматурину и бросился в атаку.  
– …и железом.  
Секунду спустя Гинтоки бросил повисшую арматурину и притрусил назад, как побитый пёс.  
– Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун, что это за странный шикай? Что за «Порази, Импотенция»?  
Хиджиката прижал ладонь к лицу.  
– За что мне это? Как ты вообще тут оказался, следил за мной?  
– А. После твоего ухода я попробовал завести машину ещё раз и двигатель заработал. Я поехал вдоль дороги, чтобы подобрать тебя, и успел увидеть, как ты гонишься за ребёнком… Серьёзно, Хиджиката-кун, контролируй себя. Если начнёшь бросаться на гражданских, это плохо кончится для всех нас.  
– Заткнись и сосредоточься на противнике. Это хитокири Сэнбей и у нас приказ взять его живым или мёртвым.  
– О, наконец-то вы вспомнили обо мне.  
– А он не так уж плох, – заметил Гинтоки. – Ждал, пока мы поговорим, не нападал.  
– Я думал, вы это разыграли, чтобы ослабить мою бдительность и атаковать.  
– Это… хорошая идея.  
– Прости, мы не настолько хитрые.  
– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката, – завязываем с болтовнёй. Нам нужно его схватить, не важно, как. – Он вытащил из-за пояса ножны, лёгкие, ненадёжные, его единственное оружие. – Ничего железного – дерево, камни, что угодно, но не железо.   
– Понял, не дурак, – Гинтоки тоже достал ножны, перехватив их как меч одной рукой.  
– И не…   
Но Гинтоки уже сорвался с места.  
– …не зарывайся!  
– Это ваше оружие? – Сэнбей расхохотался. – Вы покой…   
Гинтоки поднырнул под меч и сделал резкий выпад ножнами – почти достал. Сэнбей отмахнулся вслепую, Гинтоки уклонился, и Хиджиката ударил над его плечом. Попал в плоскую часть лезвия, навалился, силясь хотя бы так блокировать клинок, а Гинтоки пнул Сэнбея под колено. Тот отпрыгнул назад и пригнулся, выставив меч перед собой. Он больше не смеялся.   
На стороне Хиджикаты и Гинтоки был численный перевес, но они не могли блокировать удары и били только по касательной, иначе их ножны нашинковали бы на сашими. Наваленный повсюду, скользкий от мокрого снега мусор не оставлял пространства для манёвра, и они нападали по очереди, прикрывая и страхуя друг друга. Хиджиката зло оскалился. В одиночку в такой ситуации ему пришлось бы туго, но вдвоём – он не сомневался, что победа будет за ними.  
Меч остро блеснул перед глазами. Хиджиката отдёрнул голову, позволив ему пройти вдоль щеки, так близко, что кожу обдало холодком, и ударил ножнами по тупой части лезвия у самой цубы. Рука Сэнбея дёрнулась вверх, и Гинтоки достал его прямым длинным выпадом. Конец ножен, обшитый железом, ткнул Сэнбея в плечо с такой силой, что тот зашипел от боли и попятился.   
Хиджиката выпрямился и встал рядом с Гинтоки.  
– Лучше сдавайся, – посоветовал он миролюбиво. – Обеспечу экскурсию, как и обещал.   
Сэнбей посмотрел на одного, на другого. А потом вдруг развернулся и бросился наутёк.  
Это было настолько против законов жанра, что Хиджиката и Гинтоки сначала тупо смотрели ему вслед и только потом спохватились.  
– Это нечестно! – возмущался Гинтоки. – Плохие парни должны драться до конца.  
– Заткнись! – пропыхтел Хиджиката на бегу. – Бесишь!  
– Эййй! – Гинтоки приставил ладони рупором ко рту. – Хитокири-сан, не создавай нам проблем, лучше мирно сдайся. Подумай о своей матушке!  
– При чём тут… его матушка?..  
– Она будет плакать!  
– По этому ублюдку… никто не заплачет…  
Сэнбей удирал шустро, не оглядываясь. Откуда только прыть взялась?  
– А мы точно должны его ловить?  
– Быстро же ты потерял энтузиазм!

Они находились в старом районе: многочисленные жилые дома, построенные без системы, образовывали настоящий лабиринт двориков и переулков. Их неудачливый убийца петлял по нему, как заяц, хаотично сворачивая то направо, то налево. Хиджиката вспомнил, что Сэнбей жил в Киото, в Эдо прибыл недавно и никак не мог хорошо знать хитросплетения мелких улочек. Это давало надежду.  
– Есть идея! – прошипел он негромко, чтобы Сэнбей не услышал.  
– А?  
– Обойди его сбоку, а я…  
– Что ты там говоришь?  
– Я пытаюсь не выдать наши планы врагу, кретин!  
– Но теперь ты выдал их всей округе!  
– И кто в этом виноват?!  
Хиджиката показал на Сэнбея, потом на себя и Гинтоки, потом свёл ладони вместе, и одну выдвинул вперёд, а другую вбок. Гинтоки только глазами хлопал. Хиджиката уже готов был плюнуть на конспирацию, когда до того наконец дошло.  
– Понял, – он показал большой палец. – Всё сделаю.  
Они как раз выбежали на перекрёсток. Сэнбей и Хиджиката за ним побежали прямо, а Гинтоки свернул налево. Оставалось надеяться, что он правда всё понял.  
Сэнбей не мог знать, что как ни петляй, все пути здесь ведут либо в тупик, либо к реке, а через неё в этом квартале был только один мост. Тут-то Хиджиката и собирался взять горе-убийцу тёпленьким.   
Для такой худосочной жерди, Сэнбей оказался выносливым. Он бежал резво, как призовой жеребец, но Хиджиката не отставал – у него открылось второе дыхание. К чёрту все дурные приметы и флаги смерти! Хиджиката не собирался умирать в обозримом будущем, он намеревался дотянуть до пенсии и жить за счёт государства ещё лет сто.   
Настроение улучшилось, впервые за день, и к тому времени, как впереди между домов забрезжил просвет, Хиджиката улыбался.  
Вслед за Сэнбеем он вырвался из лабиринта на свободное пространство. В десятке метров впереди протянулась серая водная гладь, перечёркнутая изгибом моста. Сэнбей свернул было влево, но ему навстречу из переулка вывалился Гинтоки. Сэнбей шарахнулся от него, увернулся из-под носа у Хиджикаты и припустил в сторону реки.   
– Держи его!  
Хиджиката и Гинтоки столкнулись плечами и бок о бок погнались за чёртовым беглецом.  
– Плохо выглядишь, – радостно сообщил Гинтоки. Он разрумянился от бега, но не запыхался. – Курево тебя погубит.   
Хиджиката только зыркнул в его сторону, не желая тратить дыхание зря. Если Сэнбей доберётся до домов на другом берегу, то сможет затеряться и сбежать. И плакали их новогодние выходные.   
Сэнбей бежал профессионально, высоко поднимая колени и отводя локти назад. «Да остановишься ты или нет?!», – устало подумал Хиджиката.   
И тут Сэнбей остановился, да так резко, словно его дёрнули за руку. Хиджиката почти поверил в силу мысли, когда тот вдруг начал пятиться.  
– Плохо дело, – пробормотал Гинтоки.  
И почти одновременно с ним послышалось знакомое:  
– Поберегись.   
«Флаг смерти, – успел подумать Хиджиката, – всё-таки его не избежать».  
Больше он ничего не успел. Гинтоки заорал, перед глазами расцвело белое сияние, и Хиджикату подбросило, подняло в воздух и уронило с огромной высоты на что-то твёрдое и холодное. Ошеломлённый, он не сразу понял, что случилось, когда это твёрдое вдруг расступилось под ним и накрыло с головой.   
Река. Он свалился в реку. Зимой.   
Тяжёлая вода навалилась со всех сторон, стиснула в ледяных объятиях. Частью сознания Хиджиката помнил, что надо задержать дыхание, но от него это не зависело – грудь наполнила тупая боль, он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Вокруг было темно, чернота над ним, под ним, ничего не разглядеть. Веки упорно смыкались.  
«Что это, – подумал Хиджиката сонно, – производственная драма?»   
Сплошную черноту вдруг разбило пятно света, и он увидел Гинтоки.  
Гинтоки плыл к нему, протягивая руки и бестолково перебирая ногами, серебристые волосы по-русалочьи извивались вокруг его головы, щёки нелепо раздулись, а глаза выпучились. Эта перекошенная жуткая рожа была последним, что видел Хиджиката. Всё накрыло темнотой, и он с облегчением потерял сознание.

***

_день назад_

Им всё ещё не хватало людей, и во время патрулирования в штабе оставались только дежурные и старшие офицеры. А вчера Хиджиката с Кондо-саном торчали в Управлении на очередном нудном совещании, и когда поступило сообщение о банде Джои, занявшей заброшенный дом на окраине, в штабе был только Гинтоки.  
Он не стал вызывать подмогу и ждать подкрепления, он поехал туда сам.  
Когда Хиджиката примчался на место, всё уже было кончено. Он шёл по кровавому следу: разгромленный первый этаж, лестница с обвисшими перилами, второй этаж, заваленный мёртвыми телами… Гинтоки нашёлся в большой комнате с выбитой дверью, единственный выживший среди мертвецов.  
От сладковатого запаха крови першило в горле. Хиджиката мельком огляделся, понял, что из Джои уже никто не встанет, и вбросил меч в ножны.  
– Ты как? Не ранен?  
Гинтоки стоял, тяжело выдыхая, опустив плечи и свесив голову. На чёрной форме кровь была не видна, но его манжеты и шейный платок пропитались насквозь, волосы побурели и слиплись надо лбом, алые полосы раскрасили лицо, как клоунский грим. Когда Хиджиката заговорил, он не вздрогнул, не ответил, только перекатил на него неподвижный тяжёлый взгляд.   
Хиджиката напоролся на этот взгляд, как на меч, понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не отшатнуться. Опять. Да чтоб его! Опять это случилось.  
Вспомнился тот первый раз, так отчётливо, словно всё было вчера: лунная ночь, трупы, светлая фигура в темноте и собственный панический ужас, подобного которому он больше никогда не испытывал.   
Хиджиката закусил губу и постарался взять себя в руки. Годы прошли, и он знал, что Гинтоки – не демон. Обычный живой человек, лентяй и сладкоежка, на долю которого выпало слишком много дерьма. «Гин-сан никак не привыкнет, что война закончилась», – однажды сказал Кондо-сан. Кондо-сан умел привести Гинтоки в чувство парой ласковых фраз, но сейчас его здесь не было.  
– Успокойся, – сказал Хиджиката негромко. – Всё в порядке, ты всех победил.  
Гинтоки молчал и смотрел на него – ждал.  
Хиджиката ненавидел, когда это происходило. Когда Гинтоки, привычно-раздражающий, знакомый до последней чёрточки, становился чужаком, не отличающим своих от врагов. Раньше такое случалось чаще, в последний год – почти прекратилось, и Хиджиката внутренне верил, что в этом есть и его заслуга. Размечтался.  
– Хватит уже. Пойдём домой.  
Он сам чувствовал фальшь, что уж о Гинтоки говорить – тот даже не моргнул. Хиджиката разозлился. Не на Гинтоки, на себя. Вечно-то он не может нормально говорить с людьми, которых…   
– Отвечай, когда к тебе обращается старший по званию!  
Секунду Гинтоки смотрел сквозь него, потом нахмурился. Между бровей залегла морщинка, ломая гипсовую неподвижность лица.  
– Ты не старше, – выговорил он медленно. – По Уставу у нас одинаковые полномочия.  
– Так я и поверю, что ты читал Устав, – буркнул Хиджиката, незаметно переведя дух.  
– Конечно, читал. В туалете всё равно больше нечем заняться.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на свой меч, словно не понимал, откуда тот взялся, покрутил и убрал в ножны.  
– Не ранен? – повторил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки помотал головой, и из-под слипшихся надо лбом волос потекла кровь.   
Хиджиката подошёл ближе, прикоснулся к его груди и брезгливо цыкнул, когда ткань хлюпнула под пальцами.  
– На тебе живого места нет, дубина. Какого хрена ты поехал сюда один? Третий отряд патрулирует в этом районе, вызвал бы их. Десять минут не мог подождать?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами и тут же скривился от боли.  
– Зачем? – он говорил тихо и невнятно, как спросонья.  
Хиджиката буквально видел призрачные руки, обхватившие его со спины, руки мертвецов, которые крепко держали, не выпуская из прошлого, не позволяя жить дальше.  
– Я и без них отлично справился. – Гинтоки равнодушно оглядел заваленную трупами комнату. – Мне ничья помощь не нужна.  
Хиджиката ему врезал.   
Гинтоки покачнулся, сделал два неуверенных шага назад и остановился, часто моргая. На нижней губе набухла яркая капля крови, и глаза стали такими же яркими – живыми.  
– Хиджиката-кун?   
На языке вертелись десятки слов, за которые потом было бы стыдно, но Хиджиката знал о контроле гнева побольше прочих.  
– Ты больше не Джои и не Широяша, ты офицер Шинсенгуми и должен следовать нашим правилам. Умрёшь, когда тебя приговорят к сеппуку, не раньше.   
– Я не…  
– Не нравится – уходи, – оборвал Хиджиката. – Не хочешь уходить? Тогда сделай уже выбор, мать твою.  
Он отвернулся от Гинтоки и пошёл прочь, навстречу успокаивающему завыванию сирен. 

***

Снег медленно падал в проёме раздвинутых сёдзи. Сейчас Хиджиката мог признать, что это красиво – эдакий плавный танец белых пятен на тёмном фоне. В конце рабочего дня все мы немного поэты.  
Он сидел за котацу, закутавшись в тёплое хаори, потягивал горячий чай из большой чашки, и чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, насколько возможно для того, кто чуть не утонул, но остался жив и здоров.   
Дверь громко хлопнула, но оглядываться было лень.  
– Кондо-сан?  
Вместо ответа послышались шаги, тяжёлые, шаркающие – словно что-то полудохлое и склизкое ползло, протягивая лапы к невинной жертве. Утопленник передвигался медленно, и Хиджиката успел поставить стакан на стол до того, как на спину обрушилась влажная, сопящая тяжесть.   
– Зачем пришёл, заразить меня хочешь?   
Над ухом обиженно захлюпало и две мертвецки-холодные руки обвились вокруг пояса.   
– Обидно, что ты единственный, кто простудился?  
Гинтоки шумно втянул воздух через нос. Хиджиката покосился на него, но увидел только мочалку растрёпанных волос на своём плече. После купания и экстренной сушки феном они пушились ещё сильнее обычного.  
– Сам виноват, что прыгнул, ты же плавать не умеешь.  
– Злой ты, Хиджиката-кун, – голос Гинтоки звучал глухо и немного гундосо. – Вот если бы ты простудился, я бы сидел рядом, держал за руку и подносил утку, а от тебя не дождёшься.  
– Не зря же меня называют демоном.  
Гинтоки издал хлюп, которому позавидовало бы и стадо бегемотов, и обиженно затих. Хиджиката улыбнулся, пока он не видел.  
Придурок нырнул за ним, ни на миг не заколебавшись – это было бы круто, умей он плавать, а так, ему удалось только схватить Хиджикату за руку, очевидно, чтобы вместе романтично утонуть. Ещё повезло, что они были в летней форме, а не в зимней – длинные тяжёлые плащи, намокнув, быстро утянули бы их на дно.   
Получалось, что они обязаны жизнью жадным снабженцам… а ещё Сого, который отрядил людей выловить начальство из речки, пока сам арестовывал преступника.   
Сого мигом стал героем дня и перед всеми хвастал огромной премией. Хиджиката помалкивал, чтобы не портить его час славы: он-то знал, что премия не настолько велика, как брешет засранец, её едва хватило, чтобы покрыть расходы на ремонт моста.  
Гинтоки хрипло засопел. Его била крупная дрожь, он был ненормально горячий и в то же время мёрз. Хиджиката опустил руку и накрыл его ледяные пальцы своими, нагретыми о чашку с чаем. Так они сидели какое-то время, наблюдая за танцем снежинок. «К утру навалит сугробы», – подумал Хиджиката расслаблено. Его это не волновало – назавтра ему дали выходной.   
– И всё-таки, зачем пришёл? Тебе бы отлежаться.  
Гинтоки ответил не сразу.  
– Извиниться.  
– Что?  
– Хочу извиниться. За вчерашнее.  
Хиджиката обернулся и они оказались нос к носу: Гинтоки повернул голову, упёршись щекой ему в плечо, и серьёзно смотрел в упор.  
– Я был не прав, прости. Больше не повторится.  
Хиджиката потянулся к тлеющей в пепельнице сигарете, но передумал.  
– Что на тебя нашло?  
– Не люблю ссориться. Все эти драмы, напряжённое молчание, отказ от секса... Ауч! Больно же!  
Хиджиката двинул ему не сильно и не стал отталкивать, когда он снова привалился к спине. Это Гинтоки вызвал первый отряд сегодня: связался с патрулями по рации, пока Хиджиката азартно преследовал Сэнбея, и запросил подмогу – поступил именно так, как должен был. Это значило больше, чем все извинения и героические прыжки в воду.  
Не глядя, Хиджиката положил руку ему на голову и погладил спутанные волосы, запустил пальцы в мягкие пряди, почесал.  
– Мурлыкать будешь?   
– Я сегодня могу только сипеть.  
– Бесполезен, как я и думал.  
Гинтоки возил острым подбородком по плечу, пока не приткнулся щекой к щеке. Тогда он наконец угомонился, но не заснул – на коже ощущалась щекотка, когда он моргал. Было тепло, тихо, спокойно, и Хиджиката размяк – не телом, а душой.  
Под влиянием момента он взял сотовый и включил камеру.   
– Ты что делаешь?  
Хиджиката потянул Гинтоки за волосы, чтобы повернул голову.  
– Вот так. Скажи «сыр».  
– Моцарелла.  
– Ну и акцент.  
Хиджиката сделал снимок и с интересом посмотрел, что получилось. Гинтоки с копной серебристых волос, красными пятнами на щеках и опухшим носом выглядел пародией на Санта-Клауса, но в целом вышло неплохо.   
– Что я вижу! Хиджиката-кун делает селфи?  
– Это для тебя, – Хиджиката переслал фотографию электронной почтой. – Вместо секса.   
– Как жестоко.  
– О твоём здоровье забочусь.  
Он отложил телефон и уже хотел взять сигарету, когда Гинтоки вдруг сказал:  
– Я не хочу умереть.  
Он отодвинулся и сел ровно, так что они оказались друг напротив друга.  
– Если не хочешь, – медленно начал Хиджиката, – то научись плавать.  
Гинтоки устало качнул головой.  
– То, что ты сказал вчера – ты неправильно понял. Я не хочу умереть.  
Тянуло спросить: «Тогда почему?», но Хиджиката удержался. Гинтоки впервые отважился прямо поговорить на эту тему, нельзя было всё испортить.  
– На войне, – Гинтоки говорил тихо, как будто сам с собой, – я сражался не за страну и самурайскую честь, ничего настолько важного. Было всего две вещи, которые я хотел защитить, такие простые вещи, любой бы справился. Но я не смог. И всё потерял. – Он посмотрел в сторону, густая чёлка свесилась на глаза, скрывая взгляд. – Я никого не могу защитить, мне лучше быть одному.  
– Тогда ты с этим опоздал, – буркнул Хиджиката. Сигарета потухла, он рассеянно повертел её и раздавил в пепельнице. – Надо было оставаться в Буши, пока была возможность. Но ты пошёл с нами, чтобы прикрывать наши спины, разве не так?  
Гинтоки покосился на него, и их взгляды встретились. Хиджиката в очередной раз пожалел, что не такой хороший человек, как Кондо-сан, и не умеет быть добрым, даже если хочет. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Гинтоки почувствует его поддержку и поймёт.   
– Прикрывать спины? – повторил Гинтоки. – О чём ты, я просто надеялся, что мне обломится секс… Ауч! Больно же!  
Хиджиката пододвинул к себе чашку и постарался вернуть недавнее умиротворение. Пить чай и любоваться снегом, игнорируя причитания про семейное насилие – нормальное завершение нормального дня.  
Гинтоки сел за котацу с другой стороны и подтащил к себе тарелку с печеньем.  
– Ты меня отвергаешь, потому что я такой одинокий и непонятый призрак уходящей эпохи?  
– Потому что ты сопливый и заразный.  
– Но я простудился ради тебя!  
– И чем мне это помогло?!  
Гинтоки печально захрустел печеньем. Хиджиката смотрел сквозь него, думая о своём.  
– Есть такой жанр: производственный любовный роман?  
– А?  
Хиджиката и сам уже понял, что это звучит по-дурацки и не отражает сути. Он задумался, перебирая в уме варианты.  
– Хиджиката-кууун.  
– М?  
– Ты не заразишься, если я надену маску… Ой-ёй, что ж так больно?!  
Гинтоки повалился на пол. Он был слишком ленив, чтобы изображать конвульсии, поэтому вяло дёрнулся пару раз и затих. Тогда Хиджиката взял его за волосы, подтащил поближе и уложил головой себе на колени. Сразу стало теплее. Можно было вечно сидеть так, сонно наблюдая за снегом и бездумно перебирая пушистые пряди.  
Если бы кто-то вздумал написать книгу о жизни Хиджикаты, то получилась бы не драма и не комедия, а производственный роман.   
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Стресс снимаю.  
– Тогда ладно.  
Производственный роман о любви.


End file.
